Lincoln in Konaha
by Lil-McSavage
Summary: Lincoln, a military captain, finds himself dying and awakening in Naruto Shippuden the anime show he watched as a younger guy. Now he has to deal with his childhood crush, Kakashi Hatake, and trying not to fall into the 'gay thoughts' of his childish crush. KakashiOc WARNING: Yaoi and lemon in future chapters. Slight gore. Bashing of everyone(Its part of Lincoln's character.)
1. No Home.

Ever wonder what happens when you die? Nope. Me either. Well not until i saw that bullet fly straight towards my comrade. The instinct to protect your loved ones, even at the cost of your own life, is something that you grow into. But when push comes to shove youll make the decision whether to save or let one die. My comrade was a family man, a wife and two young kids. While i was a 28 year old single man with no family. So you can see why i made that decision to take that bullet. Hell i had no qualms with dying, just figured thered be a blinding light that i assumed would just shallow me up.

"Shit." Cough racking my body as blood and saliva spattered from my lips across my face. "I dont see shit."

Then that was it. It was like i was just standing in the darkness, waiting, for what i dont know.

I tried walking, hell theres nothing better to do, but its almost like i stepped into a pit. The feeling of falling, wind slapping at my clothes and blasting my face.

"Shit!"

I was falling, and fast. Panic. Pure unfiltered panic.

"Holy shit! Im gonna die **_again!_** "

After free falling for a few minutes, more or less bored, i felt at peace. I mean im already dead. Even if i hit the ground at least ill die instantly. I had to be tumbling at a pretty good rate of speed.

As trees, and i mean huge trees, come into view i can't help but laugh.

"Its like im flying!"

Letting out a 'Whoo!' as i begin spinning slowly into a front flip.

"Fuck you, Karma! Cant kick my ass if im having fun before i die you bitch!"

Laughing hysterically as i near the ground. Now im not gonna lie, i was scared shitless, i hate heights.

Just as im about to hit the ground, that survival instinct kicked in on its own acord, i flip and try to land on the balls of my feet.

Now lets take the time to recap, mostly for my sanity, because what happens next makes me totally want a refund on death.

I take a bullet for my parnter, looking back i shouldve used the kevlar vest to take that bullet instead of my neck, then died. So back to my story at hand.

I land into a crouch on my palms and balls of my feet, nearly shitting myself when i create a crater in the earth.

"What..." I stand up and stare down at myself with wide eyes of disbelief.

"How the fuck?!"

Im an adult man, but in that moment, my voice cracks.

"Oi!"

"Huh?" I glance up from what shouldve been my grave. There peeping over the edge is three people. One a blonde man with wide blue eyes and a huge grin on his whiskered face. I frown at that,

"Dude, what are you like 20? Whats up with the whiskers, you a neko freak?"

That earned a small chuckle from the dark haired man at the others right side. He reminded me of those guys in the malls that had alot of daddy issues.

"Shut up, Sasuke!"

Sasuke? Hmm...That sounds familar.

"Are you ok?"

Before i can answer the woman that spoke she was offering me her hand. Now im not the type that believes women cant be strong and kick ass but she looks so fragile and well...Im a 6'3 guy build like a linebacker. Ive got broad shoulders with a long lanky but muscled frame. So its not like im trying to be a dick but i doubted she could pull me out of my literal hole.

"Ugh, thanks?"

But i slip my hand in hers and nearly yelp in pain when she squeezes my hand so hard that i swear my pinky and index knuckles kissed.

Being pulled out like i was a ragdoll was nice but slightly embarrassing. Back at the Base i was often used as a 'downed soldier' practice dummy. Mostly to break the spirits of the new recruits. Theyd have to haul me onto their shoulders and get me to saftey within a time limit.

"Thanks-" I have no idea what her name is but i almost called her Pinky. The bubble gum color hair was throwing me for a loop.

"Oh im Haruno, Sakura!"

"Naruto Uzimaki!" Whiskers shouted with that same goofy grin, i find myself grinning back at him. Silly kid was already getting to me.

I turn to the silent dark haired guy, picking up on the authoritative air around him. This guy was something i was used to, emotionless and cold. I stick out my hand to him, making eye contact with confidence clear on my face.

"Names Lincoln."

I crack a small smirk. This guy was definitely gonna piss me off, his smug attitude and cocky brow raise made me wanna pistol whip his forehead.

"Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha."

Hmm, now that was **very** familiar. Where have i-

My train of thought was broken when a cold hand slapped into mine harshly and a grip was delivered that wouldve hurt if it wasnt for Pinkzilla's death grip from hell making my hand numb.

"Hn." That condescending smirk. Oh you just wait you little-

"Kaka-Sensei! Come meet Lincoln!"

I freeze, heart hammering in my chest like a school girl.

"Ah hell"

I pull my hand from the Uchiha, turning to see what i hoped to God wasnt there.

"Lincoln? Hmm.."

There he is, the man from my childhood that made me question my sexuality, fucking Kakashi Hatake.

I cant help but glare at him, fucking Hatake!

Then it hit me full force,

"Holy shit! Im stuck in a fucking anime!"

I throw my hands up in exasperation, my eyes glaring at the sky with pure annoyance.

"You couldn't just let me die?!"

I know i must look bat-shit crazy to them, but damnit! I was supoose to just die! Not end up in the demented tv show i watched when i was younger.

"Whose he yelling at?"

"I dont know.."

Sighing i put my hands on my hips to shake my head at the ground.

"Fucking Kakashi Hatake."

"Ma, have we met?" I look up to glare at him, this prick ruined my childhood.

"Oi, you caused me alot of trouble back in the day damnit!" Pointing a finger at him, noticing my tan fingerless gloves were still on. I turned my attention to my hand, then my rolled up digital camo BTU jacket on my arms.

"Hold the phone!"

I glance down, my tact belt with my gear was still there. My tan bullet proof vest was still straped to my chest and my standard issue boots and BTUs were still on.

Im still geared for the raid i died on, how is that possible?

"Whats this thing?"

I turn to see Whiskers in the crater picking up my M16.

"Holy shit! Dont touch that!"

I try to leap over to him but the idiot hit the trigger making the automatic weapon blast out rounds.

"Fuck!" I dive for the ground while everyone scatters, Naruto included, the gun laying in the crater again. I leap up and slide down the side of the hole to snatch up the gun.

"What is that thing!?"

A sense of Deja ju as i stare up at the people at the rim of the hole.

"This?" Oh right they dont have guns here.

"Yeah, that thingy!" Naruto pointed at it while hiding behind Kakashi, who was watching me closely.

"Ugh." I scowl at Kakashi, i cant help it. I had the biggest crush for him back in the day. He raised an eyebrow at me with a blank stare. Damn him and his stupid droopy bedroom eye.

"She's a Gun."

They stare at me like i just suggested we all strip naked and hug each other. Though- i glance at the silver haired man with a thoughtful expression, giving him a once over with a small amount of heat in my brown eyes- No! No damnit! I shake my head with a soft growl in annoyance.

Sighing while pinching the bridge of my nose.

"Why couldnt i have stayed dead, huh?"

I slip the strap of my gun across my chest then climb out. Standing up while brushing off my clothes i cant help glancing at them individually.

Naruto -Whiskers- was staring at me with hard eyes but a smirk.

Sakura -Pinkzilla- was whispering something to Kakashi.

Sasuke -Pretty boy- was the the one to talk,

"Youre supposed to be dead?" He turned to the ruiner of childhoods, Hatake, asking a silent question.

"Hmm, its not a reanimation jutsu."

That made me frown, i stand to my full height and walk over to Kakashi with a pointed look. He meets my stare unflinching, making my crotch twitch slightly. The reaction my body gave him made my face flush and my footing to stumble slightly. Damn him to hell!

I stop a foot from him, raising my hand with a forced smile. Eyes closed and arched with a broad yet teeth bearing grin.

"Names Lincoln, you prick. And im not some reanimated dead guy. I am in fact dead!"

Silence met my ears, i crack an eye open to see that silver haired bastard watching me with slight humor.

"Ma, i dont know what i did you make you hate me so much, Lincoln, but-" he gripped my hand with a strength that aroused me further but also pissed me off worse "please consider this my apology. And if you are 'in fact dead' how are you talking to me right now "

He didnt apologize, in fact i bet he was letting me know he didnt particularly like me either. Good. Fuck that guy.

Our hands crush eachothers while smiling politely to each other.

"Welcome to the Land of Fire."

_

I was more or less sheep dogged into the village. The whole way they complained about how i was so slow, fuck them and their ninja speed. That one eyed bastard watched me the whole way. Dillhole. Im not some ripe little green warrior, i did 3 tours in battle. So i know a suspicious look when i see one.

Now if i remember this shit-show correctly then Whiskers is Naruto the punk nine tails with something to prove.

Pinky is his childish crush with a forehead that could hold the beginning word sequence of Star Wars.

I cant help laughing at my own joke, who cares right? Anyway-

Daddy-issues is Sasuke, the one with emotional constipation, hes the one Whiskers and Pinky chase to Tim-buck-two while he trys to kill them.

Then theres the bane of my ex- right cant say that, im dead - ...anyway.

Theres the guy who despite only have his fucking _EYEBALL_ exposed made me question my sexuality and sanity. Kakashi, the ruiner of childhoods, in all his full pervy, stoic glory. God i wanna punch him so bad.

"Hey Lincoln, why do you keep glaring daggers at Kaka-Sensei?"

Fuck Whiskers just call it like you see why dontcha?!

"Hmm? You say something?"

"Oi!"

I swat lazily around my ears with a blank expression.

"Couldve sworn i heard something. Must be an annoying bug."

That made Bubble-gum laugh, a slight smirk from The Weasel Hunter and a chuckle from Crow-Chaser. Dam im good at nicknames, i should really write these down or something.

"Hey! Im talking to you!"

Tsk, Fox-breath is so loud.

"Yeah Toad?"

Now that made them all look at me, did i say something weird? Hmm the look on that kids face is heartbreaking...Fuck!? What episode am i in? God i hope its not-

"Its ok Naruto." Saukra is consoling him while i get a glare into my skull. If looks could kill then Emo boy wouldnt have had to train so hard to murder his brother.

"Ah, Sorry kid, im a tactless Baka sometimes." I pat him on the back, i really didnt mean to hurt him. Dam.

"Its fine."

Sighing heavily is something i should paten, im damn good at it.

"He was a good man, a perv but a damn good man." I meant it, Pervy sage was one of my favorite characters, crushed me when he died. Naruto turns to me with a shocked expression, the brightness in his gaze makes me uncomfortable.

"You knew Pervy Sage?!"

"Yeah knew him for awhile." I shrug as we reach the Hokage masion. It wasnt a lie in reality, well it kinda was but oh well. Im dead so lying to Whiskers about a dead anime character wasnt the worse thing about my day. Did leave a bad taste in my mouth though.

"Wow."

"And how did you know Jiriaya-sama?"

Ugh, damn you Hatake, i shouldve stayed quiet.

"We traveled together for a time." Again, another round about lie.

"Is that so?"

I turn to glare at Scarecrow with a snarl, this Wet dog smelling chump was pissing me off. Granted he didnt actually smell like Wet dog, if anything he smelled almost feral, a musky pleasant scent. Damn my high senses.

"You better watch your ass, Straw-boy, ill kick it clean off."

I didnt get the reaction i wanted. Well i did from the three stoogies, but Kakashi looked stunned.

"Heh, something wrong Crow-king?"

Again he seemed struck speechless. Why the hell isnt he fighting back? Gah, well thats like kicking a dead horse. Hes more attractive when hes mad-

No damnit! Go away gay thoughts!!

I swat around myself with a growl before walking into the Mansion with the Kakashi gang in tow.

Apparently i missed a silent signal, the three brats ran ahead towards the Hokage office leaving me alone with my gay thoughts and Kakashi.

"Hey,"

I turn only to be gripped roughly by my shirt collar and slammed into the wall on the stairs. Damnit, hes fast.

"Where did you hear those names?"

Now im not going to lie, being man handled by Kakashi is a turn on. I can feel my crotch growing, and if it wasnt bad enough his knee is between my legs to keep me from moving.

Ok, ok! Think of something else! Old ladies doing jumping jacks in bikinis.

"Huh?"

Oh god the anger in that dam eye, fuuuuck.

"You heard me."

"Hmm, cant say i know what were talking about." And i honestly dont. But if i dont get him off me soon hes gonna get more than he bargained for.

I swing my arms up and chop them down on the insides of his elbows while shoving my chest into his.

Ive never been a sadist but the look on Kakashi's made my growing problem stir.

"Fuck." I try to discreetly adjust myself but of course he noticed my hand movement.

"Id apologize for it but the things got a mind of its own." I laugh nervously, earning a disgusted glare from Kakashi.

"Look Straw-boy, i dont know what i-"

"That! That name! How do you know it?"

I furrow my brows at him in confusion, so he doesnt like my pet names?

"Its just a habit of mine to make up pe-nick names."

He didnt look convinced but it seemed to shut him up.

"Someone used to call me that."

I open my mouth to ask who but then it hits me, Kakashi's dad, fuck my dead life. Why do i keep bringing up dead people?

"Sorry, i didnt even think about Sukumo-san saying stuff like that."

I blinked. I fucking blinked. And im pinned to the wall again but with a kunia at my throat. Erection. Gone.

"What do you know about my father?" It was a quiet question, laced with killing intent. Well fuck this, IM ALREADY DEAD.

"Get. The. Fuck. Off. Me." I ground out through bared teeth while meeting his enraged eye.

"How do you know my father!?"

"Go fuck yourself, i eat threats like this for breakfast." I press my neck into the blade making it slice my skin enough for blood to trickle down my throat.

"Ive killed so many people in my lifetime that your pathetic attempt at slitting my throat makes me wanna laugh. Ive been tortured for months without saying a word. Water torture, electric shock torture, being hung upside down by my ankles until i nearly bled to death from my nose because the blood had now where else to go." I laugh, holding his now wavered glare.

"So if your feeling murderous, be my guest. Here let me help you." I turn my head ever to slightly so the blade is now over my jugular.

"Do it, I've already been through Hell and came out with an icecream cone and a the T shirt."

"Hatake, release him."

Hmm seems tsunade came to find us. A gasp lets me know shes not alone. No doubt they heard everything. Kakashi doesnt remove his blade, his eye dark.

"Run home Mutt, youre too emotionally invested." I know i shouldnt throw rocks at a bee hive but damnit i cant back down from a pissing contest. Not agaisnt this punk.

"If you value your life youll shut up."

Tsk, what life? Im dead.

But instead of being the snarky asshole i was i chose to keep quiet, my eyes never leaving Kakashi's lone orb. There was hesitation, i knew he wouldnt kill me. Not with bringing uo his father, he wanted answers. And i wasnt gonna spill my guts, even if he wanted to spill them for me.

"Hatake!" The commanding tone made me instinctly straighten slightly and train my eyes to the wall across from me. Dam, the military really drill it into you to be obident even if you dont want to be.

Kakashi stepped away, eye still dark but calmer. The mother fucker had the nerve to wipe my blood from his blade onto my chest. Oh, im gonna kick his ass, somehow...

I stood at big-tits desk with Team Kakashi behind me. Hands shoved into my pockets and hunched over in annoyance. These was pure shit, i expected the afterlife to be more peaceful. Well actually i expected fire and brimstone but i was dam near close to it.

"So it seems you have intel on some of our shinobis."

So thats how we were starting? Ok, fine by me.

She didnt seem to like my non-existent answer. Well too bad for her, too much and i look like a spy, too little and i look like a spy. So im gonna go for nothing.

"And how did you come to have this knowledge of our village. You seemed to know right where my Mansion was."

Fuck, that one eyed toilet brush. I wanted to glare at him but didnt want to turn around. The nick on my neck stung, nothing close to the bullet but it still hurt. He let me take the lead, something i unconsciously did, i shouldnt have known where to go much less travel through the maze like streets exactly to the Hokage mansion.

Despite my inner turmiol i remained unfazed on the outside. I was trained for moments like these, sure i had a lapse, but being around Kakashi put me on edge.

Again my answer wasnt well recieved. If anything Pigtails looked ready to straggle me.

"Take him to a cell."

That wasnt my idea of fun, but i didnt have time to think on it. Two masked wearing guys appeared beside me. Effectively grabbing me as i turned to glare at one of them. Fucking ninja speed.

"Wait, Granma- Tsunade!"

Oh bless you Whiskers!

"You cant! He knew about Pervy Sage! Said they were pals!"

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Theres no way i can prove that shit, i didnt even remember half the people on this show let alone places or events. Damnit.

"He knew of my father, as well."

"Oi! I got no beef with the Leaf!" Again i crack myself up. Big-Tits pondered for a moment.

"If you have nothing to hide then lets prove it then. Bring in Inoichi."

Why does that sound familiar?

"Well just see who you are, Lin-kun."

"Its Lincoln, not that prissy shit."

Fucking ninjas.

i was roughly shoved into a chair, the masked dudes who i knew now were called anbu stood beside me.

"You guys seem like a load of fun."

"Quiet." I couldnt help but grin, this guy was easy to annoy apparently. And me being me it was like blood in the water full of sharks.

"Aw and we were getting so close too. I was even considering taking ya home to meet my parents."

Naruto chuckled, his head getting knocked by Pinky as she told him to shut up.

"Ouch Sakura-chan. I cant help it, it was funny."

I throw him a grin.

"Ya know Whiskers, youre not as dumb as ya look."

He pondered it for a moment while Sasuke actually chuckled. Heh, if thats all it took to get Duck-Butt- Haircut to laugh then that was pretty easy.

If I was in Naruto and if I was now in an episode then I better get credit from the Uchiha fangirls for my good deed.

All playfulness aside, I was kinda worried what theyd do. I mean id been through war and blood and guts but sitting in here was like sitting in the principals office. A different kinda of nervousness.

"Hey wait are you calling me stupid!?"

Damn kid, that took a solid minute for you to realise that? Well that should answer his question.

The opening of a door let me know that my waiting had reached its end. The man who stepped in was blonde with a long ponytail. I would like to say i recognized him instantly but lets be honest here, i had no fucking clue who this dude was.

"Inoichi."

"Hokage-sama."

"Pleasantries over already?" Tsunade gave me glare, again if looks could kill.

"This him?"

"The one and only! Well actually im sure there are other Lincolns in the world per-say but none as witty and handsome as me."

I had expected the attention my statement was recieved with, cold calculated eyes probbing at my skin.

"Oi if youre gonna eye fuck me then at least be gentle." I wink at them with a grin, i mean the worst that can happen is i loose my life. A chuckle escapes me, those eyes watching me narrow slightly, I contain myself from down right laughing.

"Sorry, sorry, continue. Apologies for interupting." I mean ive been through this shit before, being military meant keeping secretes from enemies, i was damn good at my job. But when some head-set shit was pulled out of a scroll i instantly knew this wasnt what i was trained for.

"Oi, whats that shit?"

They completely ignored me. Something that annoys the hell out of me. In retrospect i could understand, i am quite annoying when i try, but damnit i still hate it.

"Hold him down."

I was more or less manhandled by the anbu, one seeming to find more enjoyment than the other. I struggled for a few seconds, the way the blonde guy was watching me had my skin crawl, again ill say i fucking want a refund on death.

Head-sets on and him reaching for my head brought on a new fear.

"The fuck you doing?!"

Before i could really put up a fight i found myself in a room full of scrolls.

"Lets begin, shall we?"

"The fuck?"

He held out a hand and my eyes nearly bugged out when a scroll flew into his palm.

Thats when the memories hit me, and i nearly crumpled up on the floor from the shit i had tried so hard to forget blasted across my vision.

A fist closed was reaching out from a smaller man before them, seeing everything from his eyes, the blonde man before them. A feeling of peace and a deep bonded love ringing in their chests.

"Till the blood tuns cold"

A fingerless gloved hand stretched out, tan fingers curling into a fist, they touch as a broad grin was passed between them.

"Till the soul leaves."

It blurred into a chaotic dimly lit forest, sun just passed the horizon as it sunk into the earth, sounds of screams and a hell fire of bullets raining down.

"Daisuke!?!"

The panicked voice leaving their throat as they scanned through the bodies littering the ground. They were dead with ragged bullet wounds or dying with screams and pleas for help or death.

A hopeless chest tightening feeling clenched their abdomen,

 _'Where is he!? Kami please!'_

The tightened feeling only clutched harder as a gurgled reply came from close by.

"Lin- _cough-_ coln!"

A voice rings out from the subconscious,

 **"STOP!"**

Sparks of fire wizz by as bullets pick up on their movement towards the strangled cry.

 **"PLEASE STOP!"**

Tanned bloody hands shove bodies out of the way, some trying to latch onto them for help, shaking they pause over the small frame of Daisuke racking from coughs that splatter blood onto their face. Their breathing hitches, vision becoming blurry as the heat of tears prick their eyes.

"Lin-"

"I got you buddy, youre gonna be ok!"

A crippling weight settles in their stomach as a pain rips across their chest, numbness seeping into their bones making the sweat on their neck turn cold.

 **"FUCKING STOP!"**

Those large hands grab the kevlar tan vest and haul Daisuke up into a sitting position.

"Till the - _hack-_ blood runs _-hack_ hack- cold."

"Shut up Daisuke, youre gonna be fine."

Daisuke smiles up at them with a closed eye crinkle, blood dripping from his lips as their eyes scan the gapping holes in his chest. The cold feeling of dread worm into their chest, their eyes widening making tears trail down their bloodied face.

"Heh."

 **"ILL FUCKING KILL YOU!! STOP!!"**

The disembodied voice of Lincoln roared from his subconscious.

Daisuke raised his crimson covered hand up weakly, still smiling up at them, his hand clutched into a loosely closed fist.

 **"Damnit...Please...Stop"**

Lincoln shook weakly from were he stood in his own mind, tears pouring down his face, he crumpled to the floor on his hands and knees as he watched in his mind his own hand bump knuckles with Daisuke. He watched again as the man before him ebbed away into the after life. His friends golden eyes glaze over into a frosted glassy stare. The words still ringing in his mind as he answered their montra before blackness swallowed him up completely.

 _'Till the soul leaves'_


	2. The Officer and The Ninja

Ugh my head is killing me, the fuck did they do? I can hear them talking but i cant open my eyes, they're so heavy, did they drug me or some shit?

"Seems like he was telling the truth, he new them both. I didnt expect it to be true."

What? How the hell did they come to that conclusion?

"Yeah now that i really look at him i feel like I've seen him before somewhere."

How in the hell has Whiskers seen me before? I dont get it. Better question is how they managed to infiltrate my mind like that.

"And now looking back i can remember a little of him too."

Kakashi too?! I dont know what's going on but im not gonna question it. If it means they stay out of my brain then im all for it.

"He'll still need to be watched. Granted it seems he did live in Konaha before, but from what weve all seen he could still be a threat."

Ugh i get a babysitter? Just kill me. But it seems like they saw something that lead them to believe im apart of this village. Hmm..

Maybe they saw my memories of the show from inside my mind! That would be the only reason theyd accept me and not kill me or worse. But that was just a theory, i blacked out so i missed the rest of the mind probbing, fucking assholes.

"I could." What?! That ass nearly killed me!

"Fine, you are to keep an eye on him and stay close. He'll also have to stay with you until we find a place for him to stay."

"Hai."

Fucking hell! Why?!

Hmm guess i should 'wake up' now.

I raise my head from my chest and squint around the room, frowning when i find the people clustered together by the desk.

"Well that was super pleasant." I growl out while testing my body for any signs of weakness or fatigue. Finding none i force myself to my feet with a wide yawn and stretching my arms above my head.

"I apologize for the rough treatment, but it was a matter of Village security."

I wave off the Hokage lazily as i slump agaisnt Naruto's back with my chest. My chin resting on his shoulder with a bored expression.

"Ah, no worries."

I can see Whiskers cheeks turn pink and hear a loud gulp. Glancing at him with a smirk and a quirked eyebrow, i was about to open my mouth, when a pale hand shoved my head off and away by my face. An annoyed voice growling out,

"Can we go now?"

My grin spreads until I start to feel like a Cheshire cat. So seems Weasel-Murderer is a little posessive of Whiskers, oh this is too easy.

"Ma, Naruto can i use you as a crutch? Im pretty tired." I cant help but bat my eyelashes at him after throwing Sasuke an evil grin. If i die from a Chidori to the chest for teasing Sasuke with Naruto it was totally worth it.

In the end i yet again wish i couldve just kept my mouth shut. I was somehow stuck with Kakashi. His hand holding my wrist so my arm wouldnt slip off his shoulder, while his other hand was on my hip trying to keep us balanced. Fuck. My. Dead. Life.

So in the moments it took to leave the Hokage mansion and get down the street i was seriously questioning my life choices and how i ended up in this shitty - _delightful_ _if i truely admitted it to myself_ \- situtaion.

"Ma, Lincoln, I -"

"Sorry, I forgot about-" I didnt want to bring up his dad by name again. "him referring to you with those names. I apologize."

Granted i shocked the hell out of myself, i didnt even mean to apologize, it just spilled out of my mouth like word vomit. Made my pride burn with annoyance and left a bad taste in my mouth but it made me feel like the better man. So eat it Hatake.

"Ugh...thanks."

That piece of shit, NOW YOU SAY SORRY YOU-

"Oi!" I shoved my weight into him a little with furrowed brows and a half frown. "Now you. You did attack me ya know."

He gave me that sheepish eye crinkle grin, the kind that made all Kakashi fangirls (and me) weak at the knees. It wasnt until he looked away with a slight blush peeking under his mask that i realised i was smiling dreamily at him. I mustve looked stupid as hell. I quickly look away with a tight frown, glaring at the dirt.

"Sorry."

My eyes grew wide, a heat flashed across my cheeks and nose, and i tried to force back the smile that wanted to creep up my face.

Damnit Lincoln! Get your shit together! Youre a grown ass man not some love struck little girl!

I straighten my back a set my face to the casual grin that normally stayed on my lips. I could see him from the corner of my eye watching me. He looked confused. But before we could say anything we all spotted a tiny dust cloud in the distance down the long dirt street.

"The hell?" I squint hard until i see a green speck in the dust. Yes! Fuck yes!

An annoyed 'Tsk' from Emotional Constipation and exasperated groans chorused from Pinky, Whiskers.

A huge smile breaks across my face, i bring my hand up to wave at the green speck before glancing at Kakashi to see his reaction.

It didnt disappoint, he looked completely defeated for a moment before reaching around and pulling a book from his pouch. I widen my eyes before leaning closer to read with my head a few inches from his. Kakashi doesnt seem to mind that much, but he did tense slightly before relaxing.

Suddenly dust explodes around us as that once green speck now becomes Gai-Sensei. Causing me and the Terrible Three to cough and hack from dust in our noses and lungs.

Again hes one of my favorites, mostly because hes fucking hilarious, that and he annoys the shit out of Kakashi. I shouldve been excited but here i was reading the infamous Icha Icha make-out tactics with the equally infamous Kakashi. And let me just say: Damn this book is hot! Especially with Kakashi holding me close to hi- No no no! Damnit! Stop that shit right now! Im not gay!!

"Ah, my eternal Rival Kakashi, can you feel the springtime of youth filling your lungs!?"

Oh god, here it comes!

"Ma, Guy when did you get here?"

"Darn you Kakashi, so hip and cool!"

Yes! God no wonder i had a crush on Kakashi, the man was witty and sarcastic, just goes to show you kids that its not always about looks.

Though now that i mention looks i did see that Kakashi face revial on MeTube that and the shower scene that went with it...

Fuck!!! Old ladies in thongs! ASPCA commercials!! Ok good the last one worked, but now the song is stuck in my head...Fuck!

"Hmm? Kakashi who is this?"

I glance up from behind the book with a half smirk,

"Hey, hey!" I give him a two finger salute while resting my chin on Kakashi's shoulder. Now im not proud of this- aw who am i kidding! Of course im proud of this!

Kakashi glanced at me with a bored expression for a moment but Gai he completely misinterpreted the whole thing! He got all red and squirmy before bursting out:

"Aw Kakashi, my eternal rival, you have found the springtime of youth! We shall be merry and make haste towards a drinking establishment to celebrate the love you have found my friend!!"

Now i would like to say i told Gai the truth but we all now whats about to happen.

"Wha-" I clap my hand over Kakashi's masked mouth while grinning at him. He gives me a 'dont encourage him look' but i ignore it completely. I throw Kakashi a wink before turning to Gai.

"Of course! We'd love to wouldnt we, honey?" Kakashi glares at me.

"Honey?" Poor Whiskers looks so confused.

"What the fuck?" Ah, come on Saucy, dont be jelous you still have Whiskers.

"How did they-?" Pinky, Pinky, Pinky tsk tsk. Keep up please, jeez youre suppose to be smart.

"Splendid! We shall drink to the power of youth!!"

"Ill get you back for this." A heated whisper reached my ear, i shudder slightly but not from fear. His damn breath tickled the spot behind my ear.

"Bring it, i have no shame." I challenged as a turn to face him with a smug smile.

"Clearly." Kakashi scoffed as we followed after Gai, Pinky, Whiskers and Ketsu (ass).

"Oh just wait Kakashi, you anit seen nothing yet!" I grin at him but he turns to me with a blank expression before pulling his book back up and begins reading. I lean closer again to read as well, noticing he didnt tense this time.

Part of me is super happy about that. I mean he must like me if he lets me this close, that or tolerants me. The other part of me wants to drop kick him for being so nice now. Damnit stop letting me get away with shit like this. Shove me away or something. Im gonna end up falling-

No! Im not gay! I love having sex with women! Not guys!

Not that theres anything wrong with being gay, but its looked down upon in the military. Its like people cant stand having someone with a sexual prefrence beyond whats considered 'normal' fighting for their country. I have no judgements agaisnt gay people, theyre just people like everyone else, but ive never been attracted to another man in Real life before. But damnit, Kakashi has always been that gay thought in the back of my head. The one that would pop up while having sexual activity. Its what made me question my sexuality in high school, and what also made me a target for people to harass. I mean looking back it was a little much for a guy to carry around a binder decorated in Kakashi fanart but i didnt see why that made the other kids so damn mean. I guess because of the bullying i ended up blaming Kakashi in a round about way and quit watching the show all together.

I guess i shouldnt blame him, though i still want to, its not like its his fault.

During my inner monologue we ended up at some bar. I quickly let go of Kakashi to walk in with everyone else, i check to make sure Kakashi didnt 'poof' away and grin when he walks in behind me. What greets us is smoke clouds and the smell of alcohol. Ah, finally something familar.

Were waved over by Gai who was seated in a both with Asuma, Genma and Yamato/Tenzo. I glance over to see the younger kids with the rest of their team gangs.

I throw an arm over Kakashi's shoulders as we walk over to sit with the Jonin.

"Kakashi, whose your friend?"

"Hmm? Oh, this is Lincoln." I give them a grin with a lazy two finger salute.

I like to pride myself on reading people, plus i know these guys characters pretty well. Though im sure Asuma is suppose to be dead. Hmm and now that i think on it why is Sasuke here?

Odd, very odd. Something anit right here. But oh well, im dead so maybe this is just some purgatory until i finally do go to Hell.

While im pondering on that i feel stares embedded into my skull, not a pleasant experience, but i cant blame them. I must look odd.

I run my fingers through my mousey brown hair with a sheepish grin. Hmm maybe i do look too odd.

"Excuse me." I stand and walk towards where the restrooms are located. The sign hanging from the ceiling pointing to them was a little over kill considering theyre right in a line of sight but oh well.

I take satisfaction in knowing Kakashi was watching me, him being assigned to babysit me could be fun. I played with the idea of running away but figured id get a kunia in my ass cheek when he found me. So i simply walked into the restroom, did my business, then walked to the mirror and sinks to wash my hands.

Seeing myself as an anime character was pretty fucking cool. I was tan with nice sized caramel colored eyes. A nice small, slender nose with an almost wolfish grin. Light brown freckles dotted across my nose and cheeks. My hair was light brown and tosseled like id had some great sex. Bangs hanging down tickling my eyelashs, while the sides and back were cut short to see skin and faded up into the rest of my longer hair on top.

I couldnt help but grin at myself, i was damn good looking as an anime character, a little younger looking but hey thats fine with me. Instead of late 20's early 30's i look almost 18 or 19 at the latest.

I glance down at myself, unstraping the kevlar vest from my chest. I felt better not having it on, plus its heavy and annoying. Shit it didnt even protect me from bullets, i still died.

When i turn around i jump slightly.

"Oi, you scared me ya pervert."

Kakashi raises an eyebrow at me from where he stood with his shoulder leaning agaisnt the wall facing me. His arms crossed and his ankles crossed as well.

"Hmm."

I glower at him, but his staring is making me blush, dam him. I grin as i walk towards him with arms opening out to him. You wanna play hardball? Fine by me.

"Oya oya, did you miss me, Honey?"

I can clearly see the frown but it doesnt touch his eyes so i continue towards him until i clasp his biceps with my hands.

"Did you? Huh?"

A scoff, playful i might add, and he turned away to walk out. I pout and throw my arms over his shoulders and lean agaisnt his back with my chest, vest hanging from my finger tips in front of him.

"And here i thought you cared."

We turned some heads while walking back to our booth. With me clinging to his back with my legs curled up and cheek pressed against his all the while i kept saying how cold he was to me and how i dont feel loved anymore.

I can honestly say that Kakashi is the hardest person to annoy. He takes everything and dishes it back ten'fold or conpletely ignores it. **_I_** ended up a little annoyed at his self control. Damnit if i had a man clinging to me like a chimp and whinning in my ear i wouldve decked him.

But the worst part was after a while of trying my hardest to irratate, he ended up playing along with my bullshit. I could see it was to mess with his friends who by now assumed we were a couple thanks to Kakashi putting up with my antics and Gai making up some bullshit story of our 'love at first sight'. All in all it was a fun time drinking with them. I didnt get wasted but got tipsy, while the Green beast of Konaha got completely shitfaced. Kakashi apparently was sober even though he drank just as much as Gai did, considering Gai had challenged him to a drinking contest.

Genma was tipsy but he had disappeared with a waitress a few hours ago and Asuma had stayed to make sure Gai didnt tear the building down but he was almost as plastered as BushyBrow-san. Him and Yamato had their own drinking contest to which Yamato won but at what cost? He stood on the dance floor with a wooden chair in his arms swaying to some slowdance music in his head. I got to say, Yamato is a smooth talker when drunk, the things his whispered to that chair were very heated.

The younger one across the bar all got pretty hammered, even Sasuke. Whiskers had ended up nude from the waist up so he could draw toads on his chest while preaching to Neji the importance of nipples, which he pointed out, he had two of. Tenten was nodding to Whiskers where she sat next to Neji, both were red faced and slurring horribly when they commented on Whiskers' nipples. Pinky was shit talking Piggy who was being held back by Sai who was smiling at his friends for help. Dog boy was panting/snoring on the table face down from his spot in the booth next to Hinata who was hiccuping loudly and blushing bright red from the embarrassment of it. Bug-Hotel was outside speaking to a dead cockroach by the door, apologizing for the human race. Sasuke was the funniest one, he had started out chuckling softly until now he was full blown laughing a genuine hearty laugh that made his cheeks pink and a smile on his face. What he was laughing about i have no damn clue.

So as i watched all this unfold i couldnt help but grin, maybe this wouldnt be as bad as i thought it would be.

Something landed in my lap causing me to jump slightly, almost releasing a girly squeal. There in my lap with his masked face a mere breath from my crotch was:

You guessed it.

KAKASHI FUCKING HATAKE.

I take it back, fuck this place!!

Old ladies in bikinis! Old ladies in bikinis!!


	3. Gentleman my ass

Lets just take a moment to ponder, shall we? I am by no means a Saint, and likewise never said or acted that i was. Yet here i am, in another predicament with none other than our friendly neighborhood Hatake.

Lets rewind a bit.

Im sitting at the bar booth with Kakashi while Asuma is herding/dragging out a very intoxicated Gai. Then low and behold, thump, Kakashi's face practicality lands in my groin. Now like i said im not a Saint, so my first reaction wasnt saint-like.

Holy shit! Ok ok ok. Breath and count to 10. Dont think about it. This has to be a joke.

"I know we've been joking around but dont you think this is taking it too far?"

I wait for a answer but a soft snort is all i get. I glance around looking for help or someone to see this because honestly i cant believe this is happening. I highly doubt that Kakashi would be this way, call it intuition but i have a feeling hes doing this to see what ill do.

"Well then..." So time for my best behavior, something thats not easy for me.

Holding his head in my hands i slip out of the booth before readjusting my hands to under his armpits to pull him out, wouldve been easier if i wasnt slightly drunk. Youd think he was light as a feather but hes heavy as shit. Long lanky bastard.

"Hey help me out! Youre not light ya know!"

"My weight is just right, thanks." he said while i slung him over my shoulder like a sack of potatoes. At least thats what i think he said, it was hard to tell because all i heard was:

"Ma wheat iz jus fight, 'anks"

"Yeah, yeah. Now where do you live?"

When no answer came i sighed heavily before walking out if the bar into the street. The sun was setting making the sky look like a watercolor painting of pinks, oranges and purple tones.

"Oi! Where ya live?!" I jossle him, i was going to smack his ass but i figured he wouldve somehow killed me in his 'drunken' state. Again no answer. Fucking hell.

I glance around until i spot an old lady, walking over i must have been a sight. A tall stranger in town with a Kakashi ass beside my head as i asked her if she knew where he lived. Probably thought i drugged him and was going to do naughty things to him while he was unconscious. Granted i thought about it.

"Umm...he lives in the Shinobi Apartments down the road a piece, stranger." I smile politely, bowing my head to her before walking off.

Now it was rather awkward walking down the slightly crowded street with an unconscious Hatake on my shoulder. I got more than enough strange looks, something that normally i would ignore but with Kakashi's hands flopping around unintentionally touching my ass i ended up blushing bright red and cursing him to hell alomg with some other colorful words.

"If you weren't already knocked out id punch you." I growled over my shoulder towards him, getting an eye full of Hatake ass. I stare at it with a quirked brow for a moment until a voice makes me jump and quickly look away.

"I can feel you burning holes in my ass."

"Shut up, its not like im trying to stare but it _is_ in my face."

Kakashi raised up his head causing him to slide backwards off my shoulder. I fumble with grabbing him before he drops off completely. I catch him but...

With handfuls of Hatake ass in my hands and a beat red face i freeze. Damnit, i shouldve dropped him. Hes just as tense as me. Fuck, hes gonna kill me.

He calmly clears his throat, making me slowly turn to look him in the face, which is like a foot away from mine. I can almost feel the steam coming off my hot embarrassed face.

"I ugh...You were..."

I look away as i put him on his feet, he wobbles when my i release my grip on his asscheeks. I frantically grab his vest collar to pull him towards me for balance.

"Gah, youre such a-"

"Youre the ass molester."

I open my mouth to give a stinging retort but close it when i see his eye dancing with slight killing intent. Fucking dickhead.

"Shut up."

I grab his hands to put on my shoulders as i turn around to bend my knees and hold my arms out behind me.

"Get on and hurry up. Youre heavy as shit and im tired."

Theres a long pause, his eye was drilling a hole into my skull, and just when i was about to stand up and leave his ass to walk he pressed into my back.

Should've made him walk.

I hook my arms under his knees and stand up as his drapes his arms lazily over my shoulders. I adjust him with a slight bounce before walking towards his apartment. His chin resting on my shoulder with his eye watching my face with an unreadable gaze.

I try to ignore it and just get to his home quickly but its an annoying feeling of someone just straight up staring you in the face. He knew i knew he was staring and didnt seem to care.

I just wanna drop him on his ass sooo bad. It shouldve made me feel better than him but somehow i felt more like a pack mule or some stead for him to ride off into battle on. Yup. Shouldve let him fall on his ass.

"Ma, Lincoln, did you know you have a mole here?"

His cool finger brushed lightly across the skin on my neck, causing me to suck in a gasp and lean my head away, unintentionally exposing my neck more to him.

"Hmm"

"Dont do that ya jackass." I growl out breathlessly. I fix my eyes on the apartment complex ahead with a clenched jaw.

Almost there, almost there, alm-

I let out a soft groan when his breath tickles my neck and his masked nose tip brushes lightly on the shell of my ear.

My heart rate kicks up, some much so i could swear he heard it and gave a quiet chuckle. I grip his legs tighter and stumble slightly.

"What are you-.."

"Hmm i wonder as well."

Gritting my teeth i force my legs forward towards the building.

"Third floor, 2C."

Panting slightly i walk to the stairs but nearly dump him onto the concrete when his nose brushed my jawline with another chuckle.

This bastard is asking for it.

"I swear ill leave you out here." I growl out through bared teeth. He just shrugged but moved his face from my neck. With a tired sigh i walk up the first stairs, pausing at the second to catch my breath. My groin was pressed into my zipper painfully, making the action of walking almost agony. I figured he wouldve made a snarky comment but he said nothing.

I growl under my breath as i continue up the second stairs, his chuckle making my problem worse. I clench my jaw tighter as i pause on the third set of steps.

"Just shut up for a second." I snarl softly, making him stiffen on my back. I carrying on until i reach his door. My breath coming out in heated pants, he makes no move for his keys which annoys me further.

"Oi, gimme your key!"

"Hmm? Ah." He reaches back to get them from his pocket. Leaning my hot forehead onto the cold metal door trying to steady myself. This- This- shit i cant think straight.

Key jingling next to my ear makes me turn my head slightly on the door to see him from the corner of my eye giving me an eye crinkle smile. Frowning at him I suddenly release my grip only to catch him again. His eye snapped open wide as he scrambled to grab onto me only to glare when i caught him again. Wordlessly he leans forward to unlock his door and open it. I step in and soundless drop him completely. He clings to me for a second before getting off and standing on his feet. We share a glare before he kicks the door closed while shoving his hands into his pockets and stepping out of his sandles. I watch him open mouthed as he walked straight into a room from in the living room.

Rage fills my chest, that piece of shit wasnt even drunk!!

I huff loudly, looking around the sorry excuse for a living space. As soon as you walk in theres a shoe rack then opens up into an open concept area. Kitchen to your left with a fridge on the far wall next to a oven then dark counters on bottom dark wooden cabinets. A sink resting in the middle of the counter. Above that is more large cabinets. An island in the middle of the kitchen which then opens up into a living room with no decorations. A simple beige sectional with small coffee table with a glass sliding door on the far wall that opens up to a small balcony with one white plastic chair. Two doors on the right side im assuming lead to a bedroom and a bathroom.

With a sigh i take off my boots and put them neatly into the shoe rack. Walking through the kitchen and into the living room to sit on the couch with a loud sigh. Sitting with my elbows on my knees with head in my hands.

My sanity is breaking, what the hell was he doing? My groin was still painfully letting me know it needed release. I glare at it, willing it to go down.

This fucker was giving me blue balls.

"Im gonna shower." I call as i stand and walk over to what i assumed was a bathroom. No such luck, broom closet.

"Its in here." Kakashi called from in his room. I slam the door with a growl and walk stiff-legged into his room. Glaring at him sitting on his bed reading as i pass into the bathroom. Slamming that door as well.

Turning on the walk in glass shower, letting my fingers feel the water to test the temperature. Once it was warm enough i strip out of my BTU jacket and white undershirt. I kick out of my pants until im in my boxer breifs and black tubesocks. A knock at the door makes me nearly bust my ass on the slippery tile floor.

Stupid vasiline infused tile, stupid droopy eyed bastard.

I was so pissed off and frustrated i flung open the door fully to glare at him, forgetting my current problem below the waist.

"What!?" I snarl while leveling him with a glare. It wouldve been more effective if we werent the same height. He glances down while holding out a towel, from were he was looking down he glanced up with a raised eyebrow.

I snatch the towel, pushing him away from the door before slamming it shut. Snarling to myself when i hear an amused chuckle in the room outside the bathroom. This bitch.

I undress wuickly then get in the shower, the warmth was relaxing. I stand with the water cascading down my head over my tired body. My eyes glaring at the full on erection standing to attention. Sighing with annoyance i grab his body wash and quickly run through the procedure of showering, hoping that it would go down when i was done. No such luck.

I pause to listen for him but cant really hear anything other than tge water spraying on my skin.

Now i didnt want to do this in his shower with him in the other room but it was getting paipainful and i be damned if i was gonna sit in agony all night.

Gripping myself at the base i gave a slight stroke, nearly groaning, i leaned my head on the tile in front of me.

"Damnit.." a gasp out as my hand tightens on myself and starts stroking faster. This is too embarrassing.

I try to imagine im at home in my own shower but the smell of his body wash, his scent, was making it impossible. Plus his scent was making he harder if that was possible. My breath coming in gasps, as my mind wanders.

His scent, his eyes, his hands. Fuck...

My imagination was seeing him on his knees infront of me, hands gripping my length while looking up at me from under his wet gray hair. His mismatched eyes boring into mine, that scarlet red swirling lightly. His lips parted as his tounge slipped out to lick the tip of my head. I groan softly when his hands start speeding up and his tounge still out to catch my seed with his mouth open. Seeing this makes my balls tighten and my hands reach out to hold his head in place. My hips jerk forward slightly as my hot seed spills onto his tounge, lips. White stars flicker in my vision as the full force of my orgasm hits me. I groan out his name softly, his tounge swipes at the cum on his lips.

Fuck...I stare down at my sticky hand. I cant believe i just did that. I masturbated to Kakashi...

I clean off my hands and groin then turn off the water and step out. My legs still weak from the orgasm. When i step out i realise i have no clothes or boxers to wear. Fuck...

Wrapping the towel around myself i step out into the bedroom to find Kakashi on his side facing away from me.

"Hey, got any clothes i can borrow?"

He makes no move to get any. I glare at his back before jumping onto the bed to kick him lightly in the ribs.

"Hey!"

He turns to glare at me, my foot resting on his ribs wearing only a towel. I didnt count on the fact that from his angle and were im standing he can clearly see everything. His eye widens before he grabs my ankle to yank it off. I slip back and land on my back, towel flicking up but landing a little high when i fall into the matress.

I push myself up on my elbows to growl at him but hes sitting up with a death grip on my ankle. His eye shielded by his hair.

Ok maybe it wasnt a good idea to kick him, yeah totally regretting that. He looks pissed.

He raises his head to glare at me while growling,

"Get out."

My spine tingles, hair on my neck stands up, and i try to slide away but his hand wont let go of my ankle.

"Ugh...Can you let go?"

His fingers dig harder into my skin, making me wince with a gasp. I tuck my chin to my chest from were my elbows propped me up on the bed. I unconsciously draw my other leg up, making the towel ride up higher and exposing the bottom of my ass.

"Kakashi!"

I gasp as his finger nails dig into my skin, my eyes narrowing in pain. I wanna kick him in the head to let go but hes way stronger than me and i dont feel like getting an ass kicking while naked.

His head snaps up and his eye locks onto my ass, causing me to roast in a blush that runs down my face to my bare tan chest. I fling my arms forward to try and cover myself. The matress creaks and the grip on my ankle is gone. I glance up to see him on his knees between my legs, his face shadowed. I gulp before pulling my thighs together and turning over to scramble off the matress.

Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Ah God! Hes seriously gonna kill me!!

I hit the floor, leap up and run out the door, slamming it as i do. I stop to look down when i feel a breeze. I'm completely naked, i quickly cover myself with my hands.

The door behind me opens and i glance back, in my birthday suit, to see him leaning in the door way watching me smugly.

"Ma, Lincoln, you look uncomfortable."

I grit my teeth, tensing slightly, causing his eyes to drift down to look at my ass before lazily meeting my glare again.

"I am! Just give me my clothes!"

I must look so stupid. Naked with my bare ass showing and a red blush you fry an egg on.

Chuckling he reaches out of sight. I get ready to run, what if he kunais me in the ass cheek?! Laughing he pulls a pair of clothes and boxers out and tosses them to me. That prick, i cant catch them with my back turned. Ah fuck it.

I turn around and catch them to my chest, exposing myself completely with a smug grin.

"I can feel you boring holes, Kakashi." I grin when i see a blush peeking over his mask. He looks away with a scoff before turning and going back to his bed. I quickly pull on the black form fitting boxers then some black jogging pants that i have to roll up the bottoms of. I slip on the navy long sleeve shirt and shove the sleeves up to my elbows.

"Youre such a jerk." I growl as i walk to the couch, flopping there face down with a groan.

"Im not the one jacking off in the shower of another man."

I freeze, my blood running cold. He can clearly see me from were i am and i know if i look he'll be staring at me.

"Yeah? Well im not the one listening to another man jack off." I counter, i mumbled it into the cushion but i knew he heard me because i heard him freeze from adjusting in his bed.

Heh, take that you dickh-

A hot breath and a soft growl at my ear, i slowly turn my head to come face to face with a pair of mismatched eyes. My breath gets stuck in my throat.

"And what were you thinking about as you used my shower, hmm?"

Under the sweet tone was a dark edge, an almost begging for me to say it. This guy wanted me to slip up so he could kick my ass. In that moment i shouldve been frightened, but i wasnt. That tone pissed me off, and i wasnt gonna let him try and Alpha dog me.

"A pair of hungry eyes and a greedy little mouth that couldnt get enough."

Now lets pause here, because looking back i shouldve **YET AGAIN** kept my mouth shut. And now that im fully in my right mind, if i ever was, i realised something. Every Kakashi fan knows that his senses are super heightened. His ears, eyes and nose are extremely hard to hide from. So now ive come to the conclusion that while i was having my little shower session he **heard** everything, **smelled** when i finished and beforehand when i opened the door in my boxers he **saw** everything. So in conclusion, im a fucking idiot. Lets resume, shall we?

"Oh really?"

Theres that tone again, the sweet but dark threat underneath. Shut up Lincoln. Shut up!

"Hmhmm, Wanted more but i had none left to give."

Damnit you stupid fucker, just shut up!!

A hand on the collar of my shirt ripped me to my knees on the couch while a calloused hand gripped my jaw roughly.

"Youre mouth is very annoying."

He commented while glaring at me. I glare back while trying to get his hand off my face by pulling at his wrist. His grip tightened.

"Fuck! That hurts, let go! I carried you home ya bastard!" I snarled out, he quirked an eyebrow.

"Oh i remember, you nearly came in your pants when i breathed on you. Then you jerk off in my shower whispering my name. So tell me something, Lincoln."

The blood drains from my body as fear worms into my gut.

"Whats the nature of your fascination with me?" His grip tightened again, but i didnt feel it. My head was swimming and my stomach was twisting. He knew. he knew the whole time.

I start hyperventilating as my eyes blur out my vision.

Shit. Shit. SHIT.

This isnt happening, he knew the whole time that i had this crush on him, thats why he let me get away with everything. Thats why he pretended to be drunk, to see what i would do. Thats also why he did all those things on the walk home. This whole time he was fucking with me. This whole time he was making fun of me.

Blinded by rage or tears, i dont know which one, i shoved him away from me.

"You heartless bastard!"

My eyes slammed shut as my face twisted into a disgusted, seething face. My frame shook and my hands balled into fists. Hot tears rolled down my face, i tried to hold them back.

"All this is your fault! Did you have fun, huh?! Fucking with my feelings?!" I snapped open my eyes, glaring with as much rage as i could at his shocked face.

"Its bastards like you that ruin lives! This whole time it was some joke to you!"

Granted i was playing around too but i knew what i felt for him, what ive always felt. This is what they meant by dont meet your heros.

"Go to Hell, Hatake." I snarl out as i swing on his unsuspecting shocked face.

 ** _AN:_** ** _Sup guys! Hope you all like it so far! Please leave some reviews. This story is more of a pass-time for me and helps me with writers block on my other story. But it still means a great deal to me and ill still put 200% into it. For those of you who liked and followed this story:_** ** _Thank you so much! And dont worry well get back to the Funny in the next chapter. I just figured it was time to bring in some Lemon and Drama. ;p_** ** _Thank for the follows and likes! Next chapter coming soon!_** ** _-LittleMcSavage =-=_**


	4. Did I mention I hate you?

Waking up on a wooden bench was not a pleasant experience. My back is killing me. I stretch and yawn as I sit up only to open my eyes to see Whiskers and Pinky staring down at me.

"Ugh...Whatcha want?"

I ask, my voice gravelly, rubbing my eyes as another yawn breaks from my mouth.

"Lincoln, what are you doing here?"

Scratching at the back of my head i give a shrug, oh i remember why im here but im not telling them.

"Must have fellen asleep here last night." I mummble before standing up and changing the subject.

"What are you guys up to?"

They share a glance but dont press the subject.

"Were here to train."

Of course they are, here at the training feilds what else would they do? I nod mutely before stretching again.

"Well get on with it. Ill watch from here."

I flop back onto the bench, arms resting on the back of it and leg crossed, ankle sitting on my knee. They shrug before walking out a ways to discus something. I try, honestly i do, to pay attention but i find my mind drifting back to last night.

I was upset, i may have over reacted.

But I felt like Kakashi was toying with me, though i could understand why he was acting the way he was. He had just met me yet i acted like i knew him for a long time. In a way i had, i watched him from the first episode of Naruto all the way into the first few episodes of Boruto. I quit watching the show in high school but i still sporadically watched some. So i could understand his point of view, a strange man flirtingly picking at him only to have a shower fantasy about him. The arguement had been bad but when i swung on him it escalated very quickly into dangerous.

He took it as i was attacking him but i just simply wanted to whale on him just once. Never even got a clean hit, he blocked it only to sock me square in the jaw.

From there it turned into a screaming match with a few shoves and punches until i left. I ended up here and slept outside all night.

"Lincoln!" "Lincoln!"

I snap my head up with a:

"What!?"

Again theyre in front of me, but this time im riled up over thinking of last night.

"Hey, whats wrong? You ok?"

"Yeah, you dont look so good."

With a soft sigh i force a smile on my face, i just wanna be alone damnit.

"Yeah, yeah im good."

Pinky goes to say something else but Whiskers turns to look to the side.

"Kaka-sensei! Lincoln's sick or something."

Fuck. Gah man i cant catch a break. I lean my head back until its draped over the back of the bench.

Act natural, be cool. Youve fought in battles and killed people why are getting so worked up over another man? With a sigh i raise my head, painting on a grin.

" Whiskers. Im fine. My back just hurts. Old farts like me shouldnt sleep on benches."

While im saying this The Crow-Chaser walks up, his hands stuffed in his pockets with his eye locked on anywhere but me. Good, were both on the same page then. Naruto laughs and nods.

"Yeah! You should know better."

"Yeah guess i should." I say pointedly, Sakura frowns and starts glancing between me and Kakashi. Damnit, she is smart when she wants to be, huh.

"You cant be that old."

"Ah, im ancient." I make a point of lifting my hand to pull my face down, making it look wrinkly. The kids laugh, to which i laugh too, its easy to loosen up around idiots.

The tense air between me and Scarecrow is suffocating, i really need to get out of here.

I stand and lean back with my hands on my hips to crack my back. With a two finger salute i start to leave but a voice makes me freeze mid-step.

"Wheres your shoes?"

Biting the inside of my cheek i look down at my feet, in my haste to leave the apartment i forgot to put on shoes. I dont turn to acknowledge him, dont even say a word, i just continue walking through the short grass towards the city.

If that was his way of trying to make nice than he can shove it up his ass. Just because i can understand his point of view doesnt mean im not still angry.

"Whats wrong with Lincoln, Kaka-sensei?"

"Yeah did something happen?"

I didnt stick around to hear his answer, im sure it was a smooth lie from the master manipulater himself.

I might just switch teams, go for Sasuke. The fangirls surrounding him on the outside world would welcome me.

Jokes aside i wonder where the hell i am? Im sure i was headed in the right direction.

"Towns the other way."

I stop walking, grit my teeth and turn to walk back the way i came. Does he not get the hint.

"Lincoln."

I dont stop, i dont want to stop walking. Because if i do im gonna say some shit and this time im seriously going to go for blood. Even if he does kick my ass with his ninja shit.

"Lincoln."

"Fuck off."

Dont stop. Dont stop.

He appears before my eyes, holding my boots in his hand. I glare at them but dont move to take them. Whats he playing at?

"Here, your feet are going to get cut up."

He extends them out to me, and i swear i can felt the rage burning in my gut. Why is he suddenly acting like he cares?!

I swing my leg up and roundhouse kick his wrist causing my boots to fly into the dirt. He let me do that, no other explanation for it. He couldve blocked it. But he didnt.

The anger between us could be felt in the air, like a bolt of lightning, made goosebumps appear on my arms. I was more or less looking for a fight now, he didnt want to let it go then ill give him something to think on.

"Fuck off, Crow."

"Lets not waste our breath. You obviously have a score to settle."

Hes not wrong, im sick of getting my ass whooped by his ninja bullshit. I have no Chakra, no ninja speed, no jutsu. But i be damned if i didnt just get one good shot at his face.

"Youre not going to win."

" Im not fighting to win." I roll my neck before growling out,

"Im looking for blood."

We circle eachother, both seasoned warriors, both good at what we do. Back in the real world i studied Wing chun. Watched the Ip Man movies and became obsessed with it, more because it's form of self-defense utilizing both striking and grappling while specializing in close-range combat. Its mostly used for smaller builds and best in confined places. And being a scrawny kid back in the day it was perfect for me. Of course im not a master at it but it only took me a year to learn and with 12 years under my belt i was a force to be reckoned with. And because its for self-defense surprise attacks are most obsolete. Its more of using your opponents strikes against them and countering them to give you the upper hand.

I set my feet and draw my arms in, im not going to lay down and take an ass kicking anymore. Its about time these ninja bastards know who theyre dealing with.

What i didnt expect was Kakashi to fight me on fair ground. No sharigan, no kunai, no ninja speed. This was a brawl. A man to man spar.

He closed the distance quickly, throwing a punch which i open palm smacked away only to swiftly punch his sternum with my other hand. He adjusted back to bring his leg up which i caught under my armpit after blocking with the hand i threw the punch with. I delivered a quick jab at his hamstring, earning a grunt of pain from him.

Staying level headed wasnt hard to do, being in the moment and staying out of your head is a part of the mentality that is Wing Chun. Youre not fighting, youre defending.

I released his leg to step in close to jab at his chest in quick succession, only to duck down when he went in for a punch at my head. Swinging out my leg i tried to take his legs out but he leaped back. I stood again to my feet and set my position.

He looked surprised that i had landed so many hits when he himself hadnt landed one. Without his ninja bag of tricks he wasnt as hard to fight. If he wouldve gone all out id be dead, that was for sure. But like i said, Wing Chun is a form of self-defense, he cant land a blow if he cant get to me.

We stand at a distance for a few minutes, i can see he was sizing me up. He didnt see me as a threat before but now he was seeing me differently, in his eye i could see a glimmer of respect. Not that i wanted it, right now i wanted to prove myself. Right now i wanted- no - needed to show i wasnt gonna back down.

Kakashi lept forward, trying to get in close, i almost yelled out 'youre within range!' like a Hyyuga with the 8 trigram palm.

Focus Lincoln.

He turn to swing his elbow towards my face, i raised my arm to block but he quickly swung a fist towards my gut. I neatly side step him, letting his momentum carry him forward. I step close and jab his ribs, he turned to swing his leg up and down towards my head. Again i step aside only to deliver a low kick into his gut and finish my step with a jab at agaisnt his cheek. He staggered back from the force of my blow. This time i closed the distance, slide stepping in close to kick the back of his knee making it give way before bring my other knee up into his chin.

I step back, the adrenaline rush was now hitting full force. But before the fight could continue a loud yowl from close by caught our attention.

"Whoa! Lincoln! You gonna show me how to do that!"

I quirk an eyebrow at Whiskers before glancing at Kakashi. He was on his feet rubbing his jaw, staring at me. I drop my stance, going back to my lazy slouch.

"What was that about, Kakashi-sensei? Lincoln?"

Pinky was standing with her hands on her hips, a small scowl worrying her face. I flick my eyes over to Kakashi as he walks to my side.

"Just a friendly spar. Nothing to worry about."

I almost rolled my eyes but refrained. She seemed to buy it while Naruto didnt even seem to care about me bringing his Sensei to his back.

"Lincoln! Thats a cool Taijutsu!"

"Whiskers, its not taijutsu. Its called Wing Chun."

He tilted his head in confusion. I sighed dramatically with a hand rubbing my temples. This kid.

"Its a style of fighting."

Honestly i dont feel like explaining it. Plus with Naruto's track record of being a complete idiot theres no way i could explain it in a way that he would understand.

"Oh! Hey you gotta teach me!"

He dropped into a half assed stance before punching out wildly. I shake my head with a slight smile, this guy, he grows on you.

"That was very impressive."

I turn my head to look at Kakashi, he didnt look worse for wear on the outside but i could see that his pride was more damaged than the physical side. I give a shrug,

"Kids when i was younger used to beat me up so i decided to remedy the situation."

The rest of the day was spent on the training feild, me more or less trying to teach Naruto and Sakura the basics. Pinky picked up on it quickly while Naruto never made any progress. The whole time i was aware of Kakashi watching my instructions and demonstrations. He seemed very interested in Wing Chun, no doubt trying to learn it as well.

As we were all walking home with the kids out front of us a few yards while we walked together side by side.

"About what happened,"

I glance at him, he had a right to say his piece, im not going to deny him that.

"I understand that i may have been a little harsh but anyone in my position wouldve done the same. I do apologize for how i acted."

I continued walking, thinking on what he said before i opening my mouth.

"I can understand that. Im a stranger to you and the way i act can be a little much. Im a joker and can become annoying after a while. But i do know you, i do care about you. And let me just say i did fight that feeling for quite awhile, but im not gonna continue lying to myself anymore for your sake or mine."

I watch as Naruto said something to Sakura which earned him a harsh punch to his face sending him flying down the street.

"Ive been in love with you since i was a kid. I was bullied and beaten for being 'gay' when in reality the only guy i ever liked was you. I guess that does make me gay but its not a weakness." I turn my head to look at him, smiling.

"Im not asking you out or anything. I can see you dont care about me the way i do about you but dont treat me like a stranger who doesnt care. And if im disgusting you then just let me know."

He looked thoughtful before nodding and looking at me as well.

"I wouldnt say i find your affections disgusting. Theyre flattering really. But imagine my surprise when i hear you climax and say my name. I did just meet you. So its a little much for anyone to deal with."

I can understand that, i wouldve reacted the same way probably.

"But,"

I raise a brow.

"You do have a nice ass and if you dont keep it clothed i might be tempted."

I stumble slightly, choking on my own spit. Did he just say-?

"See ya at home."

He made a hand sign with a closed eye smile before vanishing in a puff of smoke.

"What the-...I take it back! I hate you!"

I shake my fist around me as i scan the building tops for him. That condescending little prick. Ugh i shouldve beat his face in more. A blush roasting my skin and a smile wide on my face.

"Lincoln! Hurry up! We're going for Ramen!"

I sign but jog to catch up, smiling at the two teens.

"I love Ramen!"

"Me too!"

"Ugh..."

So it seems Kakashi Hatake is an 'Ass' man. Hmm that i can work with.


	5. Feel the music

By the time i got back to the apartment it was very late. I pulled a Kakashi and slipped out when the bill showed up for the ramen. Whats one more bowl to Whiskers' 12?

Anyway, the walk home wasnt totally uneventful. I even caught a ride to the apartment. Gai and Lee were training and i talked them into giving me a lift home. Ended up sitting on Gai's feet while they had a handstand race around the village.

So when i walked in Kakashi's home imagine my surprise at seeing him still up. He was sitting on the couch reading his book, no headband or vest, just his long sleeve shirt and pants.

"Aw did you wait up for me?"

He flicked his eyes over with a playful glare but returned to reading. I grin while clasping my hands behind my back, about to walk over an annoy him further, but i stop to stare at the white object on the Island counter.

"No way! My phone made it!"

I snatch it up with a wide genuine smile. I cant believe it! My one treasure from the real world made it here in one peice. I swipe the screen and type my passward which opens it up to all my apps and crap.

I suddenly feel a presence at my back, making me look over my shoulder to see a very curious Kakashi. So thats why he stayed up, he wanted to see what my phone was.

"I was doing laundry when it fell out of your pants, along with that thing."

I glance over to spot my solar charging dock. I nearly wanna cry from joy. Thank Kami i brought that on the raid, even after everyone called me an idiot.

"What is it?"

Oh so cute, so curious, im gonna fuck with him.

"Whats what?"

He pointed at my Smartphone while deadpanning at me. Oh this is adorable.

"Hmm? Oh! This? Its nothing."

I go to put it on the counter, watching him from the corner of my eye, his mismatched gaze never leaves my phone. I place it there and step around him to walk over to the couch. He straightens up and turns to face me, trying to look uninterested, but his eyes keep darting back to the phone every few seconds.

So inquisitive. I know Kakashi is naturally very curious and slightly obsessive. Hes almost like a crow with shiny things, takes them to his nest to horde. Hmmm...Does that make me a shiny thing to him?

Hes trying so hard not to figit and im trying not to laugh. I really want to play with my phone but i also want to annoy the shit out of him. Eventually he cant stand it any longer,

"Whats it do?"

I grin with a shrug, this is too good.

"Alot of things."

He doesnt seem to like my aloof answer. Getting a taste of his medicine but i know him pretty well from watching the shows for years with some research on the side.

"Like what?"

He picks it up, turning it over in his hands casually but his eyes are dancing with interest. Should i continue to fuck with him? Hell yes.

"Hmm, lets see."

I tap my chin with my index finger while staring at the ceiling, looking thoughtful but he can clearly see my smile and eyes ablaze with amusement. When i glance at him hes glaring at me impatiently. I chuckle and wave him over.

"Bring it here. Ill show you."

He crosses the room and sits beside me on the couch before extending out his hand to me. The phone in his grasp lets me know hes not letting it go. Did i mention hes possessive of things he finds interesting?

I unlock the screen and glance at him to see his eyes wide. Chuckling again i click on my music, tapping a song. When it lets out the sound of the beat he nearly drops it. We fumble for it until its in his hand again.

"Music? Inside of it?"

He turns it over a few times, trying to figure out how it works while i sit back with a smile.

"Hmhmm, i have alot of music in there."

"Is that all it does?"

"No, i can communicate with people through it. Whether through words typed on the phone or spoken through it."

He gives me a look, thinking im fucking with him. Sighing i back out of the music app and go to my texts. I tap on a random persons icon and type out Kakashi's name before hitting send. Its not like theyll actually get my text anyway. His eyes widen before squinting at the screen.

"I can also play games."

I hold out my hand for the phone which he begrudgingly gave to me. I click on angry birds and start sling shotting birds at the green pigs.

"Here, try it."

I hand him my phone but he just ends up hitting the home button and closing the game.

"Ah! I broke it!"

I burst into a fit of laughter, he's too cute.

"No no. You exited out."

I get up to go get a bottle of water, leaving him to play with his new found toy. When i close the fridge and turn back to look at him he clicks on a song from my music.

Slow hands by Niall Horen.

I nod my head to the beat while smiling at him. He tilts his head slightly at the phone, unaware his foot is tapping lightly.

"Its about sex, right?"

I nod,

"Yeah, but also about love and the greed of wanting more."

I start swaying and singing along as i shuffle across the kitchen. Popping my hips to the beat. He watches me closely while i dance in the kitchen, laughing lightly. I pause to stare at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What? You can dance, cant you?"

He shrugs, making me smile wider.

"Come on, Ill teach you." I walk over and set the phone down while grabbing his hand to pull him to his feet.

"Theres lots of dances but my favorite move is the 'Awkward guy at the club' "

He raises both eyebrows as i drop his hand to step to the left and snap my fingers, only to do the same motion when i step to the right. His sharigan was spinning, copying my movements.

"No, no, no! No copying. This is something you just feel in your gut when the music plays."

He frowns but closes his sharigan eye, i nod with a smile.

"Now feel the music, then move with it."

The music changed to What lovers do by Maroon 5. He furrowed his brows but started bobbing his head and swaying. I laughed before swiveling my hips and bouncing my shoulders back and forth. He watched me for a moment before copying me, a small smile under his mask.

"See? Its all about feeling the music."

I gave a spin on my heel before clapping with the beat. He tilted his head at me, i could see he was getting overwhelmed.

"Ok hold on. Lets try something else."

I grab my phone and look through my music for a moment until i click on one with a smirk. Oh this is gonna be good.

I put on a soft song, glancing at him to see his eyes brighten with understanding.

"I can dance to that."

I let out a yelp as his hand grabs mine and twirls me to his chest, one hand in mine as his other lowers to the small of my back. He begins waltzing me around his apartment while i blush and studder.

"W-wait! You knew how to dance!?"

"Of course i do. I just wanted to play with you for a bit."

His laugh was heartwarming. I frown down at my feet, i cant waltz, i put on this song to fuck with him again. I was gonna tell him when songs like this come on youre suppose to Twerk. Damn him. Stupid Scarecrow.

My feet fumbled clumsily causing him to grin smugly at me.

"I cant slow dance, im not coordinated enough."

"Hmm."

He pushes his bare toe tips into mine,

"Move when i do."

I blush down at our feet, willing myself to stop being such a girl. I could feel him trying not to laugh, which only irratated me further. But before i could act on my vexation he spun me by my finger tips and pulled me close to dip be back. I gave out a yelp when he made like he was going to drop me. I clung to his shoulders, pulling myself into his chest.

"You jerk."

I murmured before he stood me up straight. We let go of our grips on eachother and he sat down on the couch. I paused the music and sat on the other end facing him with my legs crossed.

"Its getting late, we should get some sleep."

I was shocked at the feeling in my chest. Disappointment. We were finally truely getting along and now it was over. I nodded with a 'Yeah'. But i wanted to protest.

"Goodnight, Lincoln."

"Night, Kakashi. Sleep tight dont let the Genins bite."

I winced inwardly at my childish joke but he simply laughed and walked into his dark room. I flopped forward face down into the couch, blushing like the idiot i was.

Damnit Lincoln, pull yourself together. Youre a big strong military guy, not a little kid. Stop blushing and studdering and say what you mean!

"Kakashi?"

Damnit my voice sounds so weak.

"Hmm?"

I turn my back to his door and face the couch, pulling the cover at my feet over my shoulders.

"Wake me if you need me."

Damnit! Thats not what i wanted to say! 'Wake me if you need me'? What the literal fuck!? Ah Kami, hes gonna think im even more of an idiot.

"Thanks."

It was a soft reply but kind, and held a smile to it. I blushed bright red, even my ears were burning. I covered my exposed ear with a hand before slamming my eyes shut.

When i woke it was to the smell of coffee, i groaned in ecstasy as i rolled out of the blanket and to my feet. My eyes still closed as i reached the kitchen where i heard a chuckle by the island.

Squinting with puckered lips i opened a top cabinet and pulled out a white mug before shuffling over to the coffee pot and pouring some into the mug. Gripping it by the handle i turn and lean agaisnt the island next to Kakashi. His hair wilder than usual and eyes still heavy with sleep with a mask still firmly in place. I could almost see the outline of the mole near his lips if i looked close enough.

Taking a sip i murmured out a 'Mornin' to which he responded with a 'Good morning'.

I turn my head to squint at him, lips still puckered.

"You dont have to wear that all the time in your own house. Ive seen whats under it so its not some big secret."

His eyes widened slightly in suspiciousion.

"No i didnt peek when you were sleeping."

I set my mug down to face him. I wanted him to be comfortable around me, maybe delving out his top secret wasnt a good idea but i was still too asleep to comprehend exactly what i was saying.

"You have a little mole right here, other than that youre just a normal guy. Though i am shocked you dont have a serious tanline."

I poked at his mole, his eyes watching my hand in quiet thought.

"And how do you know this?"

"Im all knowing."

I turn to leave the kitchen but stump my pinky toe agaisnt the island in the process. Letting out a squeal like screech of pain i hop into the living room clutching my foot in my hands.

"Did you _know_ an island was right here?" He knocked on the counter for good measure while i glared at him. His eyes danced with humor while he chuckled.

"Shut it dog breath."

He laughed but crossed over to me to stare down at my foot in my hands.

"You ok?"

He didnt even sound concerned! He sounded like he was making fun of me. Bastard.

"Im fine."

I drop my foot and glare at him, he steps closer making me step back with a blush dusting my cheeks.

"Dog breath, huh?"

I gulp as he steps into my face, breathing lightly. The smell of coffee hits my nose along with the detergent he uses to wash his masks. I furrow my brows and clench my jaw, this guys messing with me again. Dickhead.

"Oi, mouth breather, personal space."

His eyes widened for a moment before he laughed and moved away. My heart was pounding.

Gah, hes such a tease. Better be careful. I might jump his bones.

I play with the idea of countering his teasing with going in for a kiss but try not to think about his reaction too much. My mind always makes him react voilently. But when he made a snide comment on how i should fold up the blanket when im done with it, i was lost in my imagination and said:

"Ill fold you when im done."

Ok, ive been embarrassed quite a bit in my life. There was the time my older sister convinced me that it was opposite day at school and dressed me in full drag. Needless to say it was in fact NOT opposite day. Then i was once trying to show off for some girl and ended up ripping my pants and exposing my superman undies. So ive been embarrassed alot and normally by now id play it off. But yet again i turn into a blathering moron around Kakashi, ended up shooting my mouth off, and now hes staring at me like i grew another head.

Anyway,

I stare at him wide-eyed and frozen, much like a deer in headlights. I cant think anything in that moment other than the fact i basically just told Kakashi id fold him up after banging him.

Now id like to say something like:

I played it off and we joked about it.

or

I turned to the blanket and started shit talking it like i was saying it to the covers the whole time.

But i didnt, i just stared at him and he stared at me. It wasnt until he raised an eyebrow and walked over slowly that i finally snapped out of my stupor.

"Oh really?"

His growl did wicked things to my insides. I waved my hands infront of me trying to make words come out of my now dry mouth.

Speak damnit!

He stepped close enough for me to feel his body heat and his breath to wisp across my face. Deer in the headlights about to be mashed by an transfer-truck.

I planted my hands on his chest to give me some room to breath but it did little good to my crumbling sanity. The feel of his toned abdominal muscles made my already twisted insides twist harder.

He kept pushing forward until my back hit the wall and my brain short-sercutted and i grabbed handfuls of his shirt, pressed my forehead to his and let out a breathless gasp.

"I highly dount youd be able to 'Fold' me if this is how you react to me being so close."

Damn him, his stupid mouth was running off at me. I felt a challenge in my gut at his dominate tone. Im an Alpha not an Omega.

I snatched his mask down as i cupped the back of his head and quickly pressed my lips to his. I gripped his hair giving it a tug before licking his bottom lip with the tip of my tounge. He stood ridged with his hands in fists at his side. I took the opportunity to suck his bottom lip into my mouth before slowly releasing it from my teeth.

The iron tang on my tounge alerting me to the fact i might have been too rough but the tingling in my stomach leading to my crotch made me not give a shit. Fuck him, thatll teach him not to get on his high horse around me.

His hands slowly reached up to grab my wrists, which i allowed because i had finally made eye contact and got lost/scared of the heat there. Suddenly he slammed my arms to the wall above my head causing me to cry out in pain. His foot kicked my legs apart so he could pin my lower half with his.

At this point i had fellen off cloud nine all the way into Hell were i hit the ground hard.

"Fuck!"

He squeezed my wrists hard while his unmasked face leaned closer to mine.

"H-hey! Chill!"

I squeaked when he lifted his knee up to press into my groin.

"Oh im sorry does that make you uncomfortable?" He pressed a little harder making my legs almost give out. With bared teeth i leaned my head back into the wall, slamming my eyes shut.

"Answer me."

I let out a hiss of pain, eyes watering now, i open them to give him a death glare which he returned ten'fold.

"Sorry- Ah!" he grinded his knee "You were teasing me!"

He opened his mouth but a knock at the door made us freeze.

"Kaka-sensei!"

Ah! Bless you Whiskers!

I part my lips but suddenly one of the hands holding my wrist slammed over my mouth. My free hand came down to try and pull him off.

"Maybe hes not here, Naruto."

"But i thought i heard someone in there."

Kakashi turned to me with a silent threat in his eyes, 'Shut up'.

I glared back definitely, still struggling with his hand. Damn ninja strength bullshit! Whiskers! Pinky! Help me!

I hear them walk away, my chance at life was leaving! I dart my tounge out to lick his palm, he scowls but doesnt move it away.

"Thats just childish."

"Hmph phuk vu!"

He chuckles lightly before leaning his ear closer.

"What'd you say? Sorry i couldnt hear you."

I growl in the back of my throat before reaching forward and snapping my thumb and the side of my index finger on his nipple. I twist with all i have, earning a strangled/shocked yelp.

"PHUK VU!"

He lets go of my mouth but i keep a hold on his nipple. His hand grapped my fingers, trying to pry them off.

"I said Fuck You!"

"Ah! Ok! Ok! Let go!"

"You let go and i will!"

"Ok ok! On three!"

His face is flushed and teeth bared as he glares at me.

"One"

We tighten our grips on eachother.

"Two"

I give him a light twist, he retaliates by slamming my arm agaisnt the wall again.

"Three!"

We both let go and he steps away from me, palming his wounded nipple while i rub my wrist. We exchange death glares for a moment before i cant help but chuckle. He narrows his mismatched eyes while my chuckle turns into a laugh.

"You got a tittie-twister!"

I point at him while holding ny stomach.

"Oh this is too good. Kakashi the legendary copy ninja. Master of 1,000 jutsus got taken down by a purple-nurple!"

"Shut up Lincoln."

I crouch down still laughing as tears come to my eyes, i nearly loose it when he lifts his shirt to check his now red and slightly swollen nipple.

"Get some ice for that." I snort out between my cackles. He frowns at me but i can see its only to force down a smile.

"Youre such a child."

"I hope it bruises."

He walks into the kitchen for a piece of ice, leaving me laughing on the floor. When i sit up a stinging pain hits my head from where he beamed a chuck of icecubes that stuck together at my skull.

"Dickhead."


	6. Idiot

**AN: I want to thank everyone for favoriting and liking my story. I understand that Lincoln can be a but much but its part of his character.** **Lincoln is bold and kinda reckless. He has no filter and ends up saying and doing whats on his mind. And as far as his interactions with Kakashi you have to see it from his POV. He knows Kakashi because of watching the shows for years. Is he a little much sometimes? YES haha.** **And one of the reviews has a good point. With he not having Chakra would they think hes dead. Because even civilians have chakra. To be honest that slipped my mind. I have no answer for that lol.** **This story is just a fun thing for me to write and i enjoy it so far. It might be a little fast for everyone but looking at Lincoln's character thats kinda to be expected. The thing i want to do is make sure Kakashi stays true to his character but also bring in moments where we get a peek at who he could be if he let loose of all that guilt and pain.**

 _This chapter was one of the harder ones to write. I wanted to slow it down and try to bring more humor/drama into it. Im not completely satisfied with it but oh well. Next chapter ill work harder on trying to slow down_.

 **-Savage**

Id been staying with Kakashi almost a month now, gotten into more than enough arguements and the occasional brawls here and there. But we figured the other out.

With Kakashi its the little things. Leaving a dish in the sink instead of cleaning it right away. Being loud in the mornings. And the general snide sexual comments that end in us trying to establish domanice over the other. Kakashi likes cleanliness and being tidy, something that i didnt know i wasnt any good at. He didnt like me cleaning because he said i did it wrong, how i dont know. I figured out quickly that he cant cook, like at all. I ended up puking and shitting my guts out when he did cook for me.

And likewise he learned me. I hate being talked down to, something he has a talent for. I dont like being woken in the mornings uless its with coffee. Im very weird about my pillows, i dont like for anyone to touch them, especially the ground or feet. I like my alone time, something we both enjoy actually. Im playful and hyper at weird times of the day but when i crash im ill as a hornet. I now take over as the cook in the house, banning Kakashi from the kitchen when he trys to 'help'.

We both pick and play but there are certant subjects that are off limits. With Kakashi its his past. Hes a private person and still has yet to open up to me even though i already know about all of it. And with me its my life before i came into this show. Hes tried to ask questions but i just change the subject or snap at him.

So throughout this month of living together weve become friends. Though he'll never admit it openly. And i guess you could its warm and welcom- Nah who am i kidding? Its not welcoming and friendly. This past month has been Hell. Weve been at eachothers throats nearly every waking moment. All the other stuff is true, weve figured eachother out but i can honestly say its like were an old married couple. Snide remarks here, the whole 'im leaving' thing there. Its driving me nuts.

Im standing in the kitchen cooking breakfast, i couldnt sleep last night from his snoring. I wanted to suffocate him in his sleep but then what would i do with the body?

I hear him walking out of his bedroom and standing at the island on the living room side, he knows not to enter the kitchen when im cooking. I pull a mug from the cabinets and pour his coffee and mix it the way he likes before handing it to him.

"Hm, thanks."

I wave him off as i resume cooking.

He yawns, sips his coffee then shuffles to the couch to sit down. Moving my pillow to the back of the couch. Hes taken to not wearing his mask in the house anymore, and i have to say its annoy as hell. Now i can see every expression clearly, and because of his mask he never bothered to hide them. So hes an open book without it. Which means when he give me the 'Ill kill you' look i see the rest of his face when i used to only see his eyes. Let me tell you, its fucking scary.

"Whats for breakfast?"

"Omelet."

I plate the food and bring him his, setting it on the coffee table. He sinks to the floor and thanks me for the meal before eating.

I only drink coffee in the mornings. Cooking for him three times a day makes me feel better about living here rent free. Though it makes me feel like a house wife, now i understand why women are so damn crabby. No appreciation.

"So whats the plan today?"

Kakashi swallows his mouthful before answering.

"I have errands to run today."

"Hmm. Oh we need more shampoo, you can add that to your list."

He nods with a 'Hai' before finishing his meal.

"Ill be home before you know it."

He pats my knee lightly from where im sitting on the couch behind him. I nod and lean forward to put my mug on a coaster. Another pet peeve of his; cups go on coasters.

He smiles that famous eye crinkle smile before standing and taking his dishes to the sink. He pauses and i inwardly flinch. Fuck, forgot to clean my dishes from making breakfast.

"Sorry, ill do them now. Leave the plate ill get it."

I make my way over and take the plate from his hands and start running warm water for the dishes. He wants to say something, i can tell.

"Spit it out, Kakashi."

"How hard is it to wash a few dishes?"

I turn to glare at him.

"Shut up, youd starve to death or wither away if it wasnt for me feeding you."

Without another word he goes to his room to get dressed. He comes back in a few minutes, im still stuck in the same spot from earlier. He pulls up his mask from his neck and slips on his vest.

"Kakashi,"

He looks over to me and i quickly turn my back to him to look down at the dishes.

"See...See you when you get back."

He smiles and pulls his headband down over his sharigan before making the hand sign and vanishing in a swirl of smoke.

"Hey! No smokey disappearing thing in the house!" i call out, his chuckle from the window makes me frown before returning to the dishes.

With him gone the apartment feels empty and quiet. Theres no russling of pages from his book, no chuckles when i do something stupid, no condescending remarks when i say something off hand.

Its...Heaven!

I finish the dishes, dry them and put them away, i hate dishes so much. When im done i leap up onto the island counter with my phone and start playing games for a while. Another pet peeves of Scarecrow is not to sit on the counters. Heh, fuck you and ya dumb rules.

After an hour or so i start to get nervous. What if he walks in and sees me up here? I dont feel like getting bitched at. You know what?! Im a grown ass man! Ill sit were i please damnit.

"My ass is on the counter right now! Not shit you can do about it you Pansy-boy!"

I wiggle around for good measure before laughing evily to myself.

"Dickheads probably got spidey senses tingling like,-"

I straighten up and make my voice a extremely high, girly.

"Lincoln better not being sitting on the counter again! Im Kakashi, Im a porno freak who likes to bitch at Lincoln for being more manly than me!"

I laugh and leap down only to freeze when i see something from the corner of my eye. There in the living room is Kakashi. Just sitting on the couch watching me with a vain throbbing in his neck and a fake smile plastered on his face.

"Lincoln."

"Kakashi."

I turn to run for the front door but hes already there, still smiling at me. I back up and glance around looking for an escape route.

"Pansy-boy, huh?"

"Its not what you think! Pansys a good thing!" I duck behind the Island with a yelp when a shoe flys toward my head.

"I know what pansy means, Lincoln."

"Heh...Ahhhhh!"

I leap up and run for his bedroom, diving in and kicking the door closed. I jump up with a triumphant war cry. It dies in my throat when i turn around and hes right behind me.

"You look lovely today, absolutely ravishing." I grin widely at him.

"Thank you, for that you have a 10 second head start."

"Oh thats nice, so generous today."

We smile politely at eachother before i duck out the door and to the front door. Once flinging it open i run down the catwalk to the stairs.

"Morning Lincoln."

"Morning!"

I dive passed Tenten and keep running until a hand on the collar of my borrowed shirt chokes me into a dead stop.

"You got farther today."

"Well i learn fast."

I try to slip out of the shirt but he twists it tight so my head gets caught halfway through. Shirt caught in my mouth i mummble out a:

"Be gentle." with a wink.

After the brawl we had, a normal thing nowadays, we ended up going to the training fields.

I laid in the grass with my hands behind my head watching the clouds while the Terrible Three and Kakashi sparred. Whiskers and Saucy-boy ended up having an agruement leaving Kakashi to break it up.

I glanced over when Sasuke sat beside me with a permanent scowl on his face.

"Ma, what an evil look."

He turned it on me, making me chuckle. I sat up and rested my forearms on my knees, he looked away with a scoff of annoyance.

"So, whats on your mind?"

He didnt speak for a few moments, probably deciding whether or not to confide in me.

"Sometimes i wonder what it wouldve been like if i never came back to the village."

Honestly i didnt know what to say, in Naruto shippuden Sasuke wasnt suppose to return this early so i cant really think of anything to say other than:

"People are funny creatures."

He raised an eyebrow at me, waiting for me to continue.

"Our heads say one thing but our heart says another. Makes it hard to decide which is right."

He looks out infront of him with a small nod, i lean back on my hands and stare at the sky.

"You know i bet Whiskers is very happy you came home. Infact i know he is. Its hard being away from someone for so long and trying to pick up were you left off. Expecially when you dont know where you stand with the other."

Sasuke turns to me with a slightly shocked face, i closed eye smile at him.

"Whiskers is acting the same way he always has and youre unsure what that means, right?"

"Hn."

"Just ask him. Narutos an idiot so unless youre blunt itll go right over his head."

I open my eyes to see his expression and im not dissapointed, hes blushing lightly with a scowl on his face while staring at Whiskers. I smile softly as he turns to me.

"You tell anyone about this and ill kill you."

"Youre very articulate today! Careful Sasu, your feelings are showing."

He glowers at me before getting up and walking off towards Naruto. I feel bad for Pinky, must suck being the third wheel. Wait...Kakashi and his book...

"Ah shit! Im a third wheel too!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Ahh!"

I leap to my feet and glare at Kiba. Damnit that kid scared me. Akamaru runs over to his side making me grin widely at the giant dog beast.

"Oi, can i sit on him? Just once?"

Kiba frowns at me, making me bat my eyes at him and pout.

"Dude, youre creepily good at that."

"Its a skill, i put it on my resume."

I bounce over to the giant white dog, looking to Kiba with excited eyes. Hes apprehensive, i can tell he doesnt like the idea. Its not like im gonna steal the dog, hed probably eat me anyway.

"This is so cool! I always wanted to try this!"

He blinks in shock at me for a moment before blushing and looking away with a soft growl.

"Just get on."

I swing my leg up and sit behind the K9s shoulder blades. I raise my arms up a give a loud wolfish howl. Kiba stares at me wide eyed and bright red while Dog beastie tips his head back to howl with me.

"I gotta get me one of these!"

I lean forward to snuggle into Akamaru's fur while scratching behind his ear. His back leg twitches while lolling out his tounge and panting slightly.

"Whose a big fluffy killing machine? Huh? You are!"

I slip off the dogs back and clap Kiba on the back a few times. Hes still blushing and hunched his shoulders up while wiping his hands on his pants repeatedly.

"Thanks Kiba, that was cool."

"Y-youre welcome."

I give him a two finger salute before turning and walking towards Team Kakashi, who was watching the whole thing with wide eyes.

"Whoa, Kiba let you on Akamaru?"

"Yeah, he never lets anyone do that."

"Hn."

I shrug before turning and waving at Dog boy with a smile. He freezes, face flushing bright red to the point i cant see his face marking, and stiffly waved back. Akamaru growls and grabs his jacket to pull him away. When i turn back the kids are glancing at each other with knowing looks. I raise an eyebrow.

"Hehehe!" Whiskers giggles into his hands with a smile so wide it forced his eyes to close. Pinky is blushing the same shade as her hair while Sasuke is staring at me smugly.

"Oi, whats so funny?"

"Oh nothing, Lincoln."

I grimince at them before turning to Kakashi, who had remained silence this whole time. His eye was dark and his body language was tense. I blinked at him as he glared at where Kiba had been standing.

What the hell is going on?

The rest of the day i was teased about Kiba, it didnt take a rocket scientist to realise what was happening. Though it did take me a few minutes of being harassed by Whiskers and questioned by Pinky. Sasuke was content to stare at me with a smug little smirk, i wanted to murder them all by the time we all went our separate ways.

Little shitheads.

On the walk back to the apartment Kakashi was quiet, nothing new, but he seemed pissed off. I didnt bother him, id been on the recieving end of his anger many a times and its not fun.

When we got home he went straight to his room and closed the door. It shocked me, hes never closed the door before. Did i do something wrong? Did he think i was trying to get in Kiba's pants? I wasnt flirting with the kid, hes too young for me anyway. Plus the smell of wet dog that came off him made me queasy.

I wanted to kick in the door and demand to know what his problem was but didnt. If hes that pissed off i had to have really done something bad. I try and think back and remember if id done anything but couldnt think of something that would piss him off this much.

Shrugging i walk out on the balcony and plop down on the plastic chair. The cool breeze was nice, helped me to relax.

Ill just give him some space. Were already ready to murder eachother so i dont think bugging him right now would be wise. Ive butted into his life enough.

I let out a long sigh, kicking my feet up on the railing in front of me. Intwining my fingers i look to the sky. The sun was setting and casting out its final rays of warmth for the day before the night took out the light and engulfed the sky in a blanket of stars.

"Night Konaha." I murmured as my eyes grew heavy, fluttering as they finally closed and sleep washed over me.

I woke numb, freezing and wet, rain was pouring and battering my skin. I stood up quickly and ducked into the living room. Shutting the door i turned to see the beddoor was still closed. Teeth chattering and shivering i crossed over to it, holding up my hand to knock. I needed to take a warm shower and get out of these clothes but i couldnt bring myself to disturb Kakashi. I backed away from the door. I stripped out of my wet clothes and put them in the sink. Walked to the couch naked to lay down and try and get warm. Pulling the blanket around me i finally fell asleep cold wet and shivering.

The next time i woke it was to a cold hand shaking me.

"Lincoln, what are your clothes doing in the sink?"

I tried to open my eyes but only managed to squint, i was so hot and my throat was sore.

"Lincoln?"

"Hm"

I rolled onto my back, breathing from my mouth, his hand felt so nice and cold. It pressed to my forehead before recoiling away causing me to whimper softly at the loss of it.

"You have a fever. Come on lets get you to the hospita-"

I felt the blanket being pulled off completely, i had tried to say not to but i was so tired and my throat was too scratchy. It was flung back over my body with a sigh.

"No wonder you caught a cold."

"Rained. Couldn't shower. Bothered you."

Was all i could croak out before i slipped back into sleep, closing my eyes i could make out Kakashi speaking to me and trying to shake me again. The last thing i heard was:

"I thought idiots didnt catch colds."


	7. Nurse Hatake

" _C_ _aptain!"_

 _"Help me!"_

 _"Lincoln!"_

 _"Hold on im coming!"_

 _Gun fire and bombs can be heard all around the long destroyed city. Buildings are in shambles. Rain is pounding down unrelentingly upon the ground. The smell of death and decay suffocating out the odor of gunpowder and flames long quenched by the rain. In a bulding to the east a squad is completely alone against the horde of men coming their way._

 _A radio crackles to life in the mans palm, his breathing ragged from running to his mens position._

 _"Captain! Were under heavy fire!"_

 _He hurdles a piece of broken wall, bringing the radio to his mouth._

 _"Air strike is inbound, i repeat, air strike is inbound!"_

 _A spray of bullets pepper the wall as he runs, ducking into a building he slides under a deserted dinning table. Leaping to his feet he breaks for the back door. He can hear the fighter jets now, praying they make it under his breath._

 _"Captain! Tank spotted!"_

 _"Reinforcements on the way!"_

 _"Lincoln."_

 _The voice on the other end of the radio changes, he knows this voice._

 _"Carter! Hang on! Its coming!"_

 _He can see the building in the distance, the tank slowly turning for it._

 _'No..The planes not gonna make it!'_

 _"Beta team! Scatter!"_

 _He yowls into the radio. Legs still pumping for the building._

 _"Lincoln, goodbye old friend."_

 _"No-"_

 _The blast sent brick flying everyway, the screams of agony from his men could be heard from where his feet had frozen to the ground. He willed himself to move, to rush in guns blazing and die with them. The sounds of gun fire as the enemy slaughters the survivers is heard over the pounding rain._

"Carter!!"

A pair of calloused hands are grabbing me, the sound of my mens screams still ringing in my ears. Those hands hold me down effortlessly.

"Lincoln! Wake up!"

I try and free myself from my capture but the grip only intensifies,

"Carter! Im coming!"

A stinging slap is delivered to my face, making my eyes snap open. My vision is blurred making the face above mine unrecognizable.

"What? Where am i?"

"Youre ok, youre home."

I blink multiple times, trying to clear my vision,

"Home?"

I pair of cold hands are pressed to my cheeks, a cool forehead touches mine and a red eye comes into focus.

"Ka..Kashi?"

"Youre home, you have a fever."

I furrow my brows, slowly shaking my head.

"I dont have a home...anymore."

"Lincoln!"

I tip back into darkness, my head swimming. My name being called from a distant.

"Lincoln!"

 _"Lincoln!"_

 _"Lincoln Tyler!"_

 _"Yeah mom! Im coming!"_

 _A small boy charges up the back porch steps to the open doors, kicking off his shoes he runs over into the kitchen where a dark burrnet woman in her mid 20s is standing by the oven._

 _"Go get cleaned up, dinners ready."_

 _"Hai!"_

 _The boy runs out of the kitchen, his mother laughing softly at his antics._

 _"Lincoln!"_

"Lincoln!"

Im shaken roughly, my eyes squint at the gray haired man staring down at me. I can tell the lightings changed, must be nightime.

"Hm?"

I try to sit up, his hands help until my back is resting against a wooden headboard. I rub my eyes before trying to figure out where i am.

"Here."

A glass of water comes into view, i reach for it with shaking hands. Another pale hand bats mine away before bringing the cup to my lips. I didnt realise how thristy i was until some water touches my tounge. I bring my hand up to try and tilt the cup up for more, spilling it down my face and chest.

"Gomen."

Kakashi sighs and moves the water away, i reach again for it but he swats my hands away gently.

"Im thristy."

"I know, but too much and your stomach will hurt."

"Ah."

I lean my head back agaisnt the headboard, closing my eyes. So it seems im in his bed. I can tell by how strong his scent is in here.

"Lincoln?"

"Hmm?"

"Just checking."

"Ah."

I open my eyes and stare at him, his are dark with worry. Hair wild and the bags under his eyes tells me hes not slept enough. I reach forward and poke his bare cheek, he watches my face as the corners of my mouth turn up into a grin.

"Get some sleep Kakashi, im not dying anytime soon. And if i do ill be sure to haunt you."

He smirks before standing and walking towards the other side of the bed. i blink at him, not exactly sure whats happening. He climbs in and lays on his back, i stare down at him for a moment before looking around the room. Its like the living room, empty of anything personal. My eyes adjust on two picture frames but cant really figure out what im looking at. I give up before wiggling down into the covers again. My back to him and his to mine we fall asleep.

 _The sound of a shrill scream echos in the dark house reaching the small boy sitting in a puddle of pee in a closet, he covers his mouth remembering what his sister said:_

 _"Stay quiet and hide. If he finds you run as fast as you can and dont stop."_

 _He can hear the heavy boots walking down the hallway towards his room. As the man passes the closed closet door he can smell an iron tang of blood. The sound of dripping fades along with the boots._

 _"Lincoln?"_

 _The mans voice used to be a welcome sign, but now he shivers in fear. He trys to stay still, be quiet. Do want his sister told him to do. Loud and slow foot steps come closer and closer to were hes hiding. They stop, he looks down to see the shadow of feet at the door. His eyes lock on the door knob, praying to anyone that will hear him to save him. The knife is dragged across the door to the door knob, blood dripping from the blade onto the floor._

 _"Lincoln."_

 _The man flings open the door, causing the small boy to scream and shield his face with his arms._

 _"Daddys home."_

I fling myself to the floor, sweat dripping into my eyes and down my chest. I hit the cold hardwood hard, still tangled in the sheet fighting shadows.

The lights come on and i slam my back into the wall as i scoot away from the person approaching.

"Its me, its Kakashi."

I hadnt realised i was gripping a kunia and holding it out in front of me nor do i know where i got it from. Panting with a dizzy head i drop the blade and lean my head back into the wall. A presence at my side makes me flinch slightly until a cool hand grips mine.

"I get them too."

I glance at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Night terrors."

I nod before dropping my head down to rest on my knee, turning my head to face him. I try to calm my breathing before i start to hyperventilate.

"Mine are pretty bad as well."

I can tell he doesnt want to talk about it. I wave my hand at him, signalling that its ok not to speak on it. He stares at me for a moment before turning to look across the room.

"Its always about her...Rin."

My eyes go wide, hes finally opening up to me.

"Her blood on my hands. A promise that i broke."

To anyone else this would sound cryptic but to me i understood perfectly. He had promised Obito to protect Rin as his dying wish. Then Rin had a tailed beast sealed within her and to stop herself from destroying the village she loves she threw herself into the path of Kakashi's chidori. A dick move really, who does that to someone you love?

"We all have blood on our hands." i murmured, glancing at his holding mine. He follows my gaze to our fingers woven together. I thought hed pull away but he simply sat there. His sudden change in personality is making my head swim, is this the real Kakashi or just another mask?

"I dont know, ive worn a mask for so long i cant remember who i am."

Did i say that out loud?!

"Youve been speaking thoughts out loud all day."

"Ah...That's just great."

He turned to look at me as i brought our hands up to press the back of his to my forehead. His was normally so cold, but with mine it seemed to retain some heat to it. I 'hmm'ed softly, brushing his hand down my nose to my lips. Pressing a kiss to it while closing my eyes. His presence is like a homing decon, something i want to return to when i get to far away. Like a childs night light that battles away the monsters in the dark.

"Youre fever has gone back up. You should rest."

"Can we just stay here a few more minutes?"

He was battling my monsters, the ones that lurk in my mind. All the past memories of sins ive done, the evil id done in the name of fighting for my country. I knew if i fell asleep id be powerless to stop the terrors from tormenting my subconscious.

"Ok."

He turned to stare across the room again, his eyes werent guarded as before. They were glossed over as his own demons came to play.

"Whats the worst thing youve ever done?"

He seemed shocked that he had said it, almost like he hadnt meant to. But he didnt take it back, just turned to me with the most heartbreaking look on his face. I almost brushed it off. But looking at him like that made my mouth open on its own acord. How can you tell someone you love how much of a demon you truely are? What if he hates me? What if he rebukes me? But my mouth simply stated it, no hesitation or emotion.

"I murdered a woman. She was suspected of being apart of a rebellion."

The images of that day hit me full force, sending me into a tailspin.

"She went to reach in her coat. I reacted on instinct, i told her to stop but she wouldnt listen. I shot her in front of her children. Ill never forget that boys face...She was reaching for a tissue for her son...and i killed her."

I was so lost in my own mind i didnt notice Kakashi get up. Not until he was crouching in front of me. I blinked up at him. What was he going to do?

"Ok."

I furrowed my brows, 'Ok'?, no 'its not your fault'?. No 'youre a good person' ? He watched me closely as tears sprang to my eyes, he knew. He understood. I didnt want sympathy or kind words. He knew what i was feeling. The guilt that can never go away no matter what anyone said to you.

I felt warm hands take me and pull me to my feet, my arm over broad shoulders, then my back being pressed into the matress. Kakashi stood over me with an expression id never seen him wear before, a lidded gaze with a small smile tugging the corners of his mouth.

"Beautiful."

I murmured while reaching up to touch his face, he seemed shocked but only for a second before sitting beside me on the edge of the bed. My hand cupped his cheek, thumb brushing his pale bottom lip. His silver eyebrows were furrowed and mouth set in a slight frown but didnt move away. Eventually my eyes grew heavy and they fluttered closed.

I woke to the sound of an argument, not heated and loud but quiet and threatening. My brain was still fogged with sleep, i couldnt process what was being said. But when a loud thump and a shocked yelp from Kakashi hit my ears i was on my feet. Shaking like a leaf in nothing but boxers i staggered out into the living room. My vision was clouded and my body wouldnt move the way i wanted. A shocked gasp, a familar voice, the scent of wet dog.

"Lincoln!"

Dog boy was at my side, holding my wrist with the kunai in my hand. I needed to make sure Kakashi was fine. I heard him cry out.

"What are you doing? Get back in bed."

I relaxed, dropping the blade, i staggered towards him but a hand on my wrist stopped me.

"Come on Lincoln, you need to get into bed."

I blinked a few times, trying to wake from my stupor. Dog boy pulled me into the bedroom and roughly yet trying to be gentle put me in the bed.

"I came to check on you. Heard you caught a cold."

I nodded weakly, my body easing out of its slightly tense position when i smelled Kakashi come into the room. He stood in the doorway, an annoyed air around him. Did i piss him off again?

"I made you some soup but Kakashi-sensei wouldnt let me give it to you."

My eyes finally adjusted to see Kiba shoot Kakashi a glare. When he turned his eyes back to me and found me staring at him he turned bright red. I wanted to laugh but figured that wasnt a nice thing to do. Poor kids got it bad huh.

"Ma, Kiba, your face is red. Do you have a fever too?"

I shot Kakashi a glare, whats he being such a jerk for. I didnt notice Kiba lift his hand until he pressed it to my forehead. He frowned while i raised an eyebrow.

"Hard to tell."

I open my mouth to make a joke but freeze when two hands cup my face and a forehead is pressed to mine. Black slitted pupils watch my eyes.

"You dont seem to have a fever anymore."

I blinked several times until Kiba moves away with a blush that traveled across his ears, cheeks and nose. I was then keenly aware of the killing intent in the room, coming from the doorway.

"So cute, but please refrain from touching someone so casually. You might catch his cold."

Kakashi's tone was curt and ringing with dominance but his smile behind the mask was friendly. Kiba scrunched up his nose at Kakashi, both stared at eachother until i felt very uncomfortable.

"Ugh...id like to take a shower now."

Kakashi flicked his gaze over to me before looking back at Kiba. The poor kid was beat red and staring at his feet fiddling with the hem of his jacket. I sat up, making the sheet pool around my hips exposing my bare chest. I tilted my head when Kiba glanced at me then looked to the ceiling with a loud gulp. I glanced down at myself but didnt really understand how i got that reaction.

Im muscler but not as toned as id like to be. You can see my abs but its not like theyre super defined. I just look like a regular guy who works out, nothing worth all that blushing.

When i look to Kakashi for help he was down right glaring at Kiba.

"Ok visiting hours are over."

Kiba snapped his head down to glare at Kakashi before glancing at me only to look away and rub the back of his neck.

"Well um...Im glad youre ok um...So um...S-see you around."

"Yeah see ya. Thanks for checking up on me."

Kiba smiled at me before leaving the room, which was hard because Kakashi refused to step back to let him out the door. The kid had to step over Kakashi to get out.

What in the hell is going on?

When Kakashi came back to the room after letting Kiba out he helped me up and into the bathroom. I was weak from being sick for 4 days, so Kakashi said hed wash my back. Now im not gonna lie, i instantly got an erection.

I turned my back to him, leaning on the sink for balance.

"Its fine i can do it."

"Youre as weak as a day old kitten." He kicked a wooden stool my way.

"Sit down and shut up."

I striped from my boxers with my back to him before I sat down, but kept my hands in my lap to try and cover myself. I sigh behind me let me know i wasnt fooling anyone.

"Lincoln, you need to take care of that."

"I-i know."

I heard clothes being removed and saw his pale arm reach forward to grab a towel. I heard a russle letting me know he wrapped it around himself.

"Then take care of it."

"But youre in here!"

There was a long pause, my eyes were locked on my feet. When i looked up i was eye level with Kakashi. He was sitting on another stool infront of me, his feet between mine.

"I know. Im going to help."

My heart started hammering in my chest, blood from my brain went straight below to a different head.

He said what? I dont understand. Hows he gonna help? What is happening here?

"Well?"

I stare at him before slowly removing my hands to expose my hardened length. His eyes were watching my hands quietly but the blush on his face told me a different story. I didnt exactly know what to do right then, stage fright maybe. He looked to be getting impatient so i grabbed at the base, sucking in a breath while my eyes never left his face. His lips were parted slightly, eyes lidded as they took in every movement of my hand, cheek tinted a pale pink.

I tryed to burn it into my memory, this lust filled face of Kakashi. File it away for further use later.

A pale hand hesitantly reached out for my crotch. Gasping slightly at the thought of him touching me there was enough to make me almost cum. He long fingers brushed slightly across the underside of my cock, twitching from the touch. His finger swiped softly across the head of my dick, taking some precum with him. He brought it to his lips, my hand still pumping on my shaft, when his tounge slipped out of his lips and licked my preseed i gave a groan before my balls tightened and a white hot bliss fell over me.

When i came to i was in the bathtub, something smooth agaisnt my back.

"Good to see you finally woke up."

I slowly turn to see Kakashi behind me, he flashed a dimpled smile as he held up the peace sign. Something poked into my lower back, a hand came up to caress my cheek while his thumb slowly entered my mouth. I gave a slight pull on it while running my tounge around it in circles.

"Hmm, Lincoln i think we should talk."


	8. Alpha pair

Wait, whats happening? I cant move. Breathing hurts so much. Why does it hurt so much? Where is he?

"Ka..Kaka..shi"

Pain, all i feel is pain. My bones, my skin. My entire body is in agony. Make it stop...Kami please make it stop.

"Kaka..shi"

What's that? Its so far away, i cant understand. Someones there? What are they saying?

"Ka..kashi"

Please help me, it hurts so much. Why? Why does it hurt?! What happened?!

"Kaka..."

 _Two weeks_ _before:_

"Ok so talk."

I shift around so im facing him, my back resting against the other side of the tub. I can see him clearly now. His wet gray hair draped across his face, long pale arms hanging on the tub rim, mismatched eyes staring at me intently. The emotion raging in those intelligent orbs made my insides churn.

"I understand what im about to say may shock you, though i dont really care."

I raise an eyebrow but he holds up his hand for silence. Relaxing back again i nod, ill save my questions for later.

"You once told me you loved me. I didnt truely understand that emotion until recently. I understand a paternal love to a certain degree because of my father but not an-" he paused, searching his brain for the right word as he looked to the ceiling. I furrowed my brows, unsure of what was happening. "-affectionate love."

"I beleive i do love you as you love me."

I blink at him, dumbfounded.

"Its the kind of love where you become attached to someone. Where you want to make them happy and would do anything for them to be so. A burning love that makes your heart pound in your chest when you see them. A jealous love, something ive now understood perfectly."

He leaned forward to watch me closely, running his fingers through my hair.

"My father explained it to me before, i ultimately declared that it was non sense. But now i see i was wrong."

His hand slid down to cup my cheek, his eyes pinning me to the spot. Those eyes, i felt like they could see into my soul.

"The Hatake Clan are very closely related to wolves. So much like wolves we mate for life. Never do we find another if our mate dies, much like my father and mother."

Again im rendered speechless.

"So when i do take you, and i will, you will be mine. You can never find another."

I find myself nodding, my body acting on its own. He admitted he loved me...

"Wait...I dont understand...This is coming out of no where."

"Not exactly, Ive known since the first day that i loved you. When i made you cry it hurt me too. Something i wouldve brushed off and not cared about if it was anyone else. It bothered me so much i spent all night looking for you."

I tried to think back to that day. The training fields. His face. No. His eye, he looked worn out. The dark ring under it from lack of sleep. Why he was so sluggish during our fight. Why he didnt use his chakra...

"Why..Why didnt you just tell me then?"

I sit up and grab his face in my hands, glaring at him. He knew this whole time...The walk home! He said:

 _"I wouldnt say i find your affections disgusting. Theyre flattering really. But imagine my surprise when i hear you climax and say my name. I did just meet you. So its a little much for anyone to deal with."_

Never in that did he say anything about not liking me back, i just took it as he didnt.

"I didnt want these feelings."

That sent a knife into my heart, i pulled away, turning my head to try and hide how hurt i must look. He caught my chin with his thumb, forcing me to look at him.

"Im sorry that was thoughtless of me, but i didnt want to feel that way about you. I thought i didnt deserve happiness, not after what happened to Obito and Rin."

I frowned,

"You do deserve happiness. Out everyone here you deserve it the most. Youve lost so much, too much."

He smiled, his dimples appearing on his cheeks. My heart swelled at the sight, it was a real smile.

"When i first met you, you were the only one who didnt look at me like i was broken. You simply saw me. And that made me uneasy. I didnt know why but seeing you look so lost made me want to help you. Though i still hated you in the beginning before i knew what love was."

He pressed his forehead to mine, i lowered my hands to his chest. My eyes widened when i felt his heart pounding.

"I decided to finally tell you and accept this when that _Dog_ started sniffing around."

I wanted to laugh, his face was twisted into a scowl but it looked childish and more like a pout. Like someone was trying to take his favorite toy.

"Hes just a kid, Kakashi."

I smile at him but Kakashi shakes his head and lays back into the tub-end.

"He was trespassing on whats mine. Touching you so easily. Acting as if you were his."

His tone was bitter, but i could hear the desperation there. He had thought he was going to loose me. I leaned forward, hugging into his chest, my face in the crook of his neck.

"I didnt like it either. He smelled too much like Akamaru."

Kakashi stiffened, i looked up at him to find him giving me a hard stare.

"You smelled him?"

"Huh? Well kinda, i mean hes got a strong scent so i couldnt hel-"

He cut me off with a kiss, snaking one arm around my back and a hand in my hair. My eyes widened when he pulled away, the fierce dominance in his eyes made a tingle run along my spine.

"Dont smell other men anymore."

"H-hai..."

He watched me for another moment before laying his head back on the tub rim. I stared at him, slowly leaning in to lightly brush my nose along his throat. I took in a breath of air through my nose, humming softly at intoxicating scent. Pine tree sap and a feral smell i couldnt place. It made my spine tingle again.

He raised his head with a quiet growl, his eyes watching my every move. Much like a predator would stalk his prey. His pupils dilated when i unconsciously licked my lips.

"So you love me?"

"I do."

"Say it."

I grip his face, pressing our foreheads together. I needed him to say it. I still didnt believe this was happening.

"I love you, Lincoln."

I smiled widely, nuzzling my nose into his neck with a soft light hearted laugh. Theres no way this is real. Never in my wildest dreams has he ever said he loved me.

A pair of strong arms wrap around my back, a slight chuckle bubbling in his chest. And his heart...It was still pounding. I dont get it, not at all. Maybe Kiba was the breaking point for him, ill have to thank that mutt later.

"You are mine, Lincoln Tyler."

His growl was soft and playful, something i hadn't ever heard from him. I grin into his neck for a moment. When my teeth met his neck he sucked in a breath through his teeth. I bit down a little harder than i should but i wanted to leave a mark.

"And youre mine, Kakashi Hatake."

I raise my head, expecting anger but only saw heat. He was panting with parted lips. Eyes lidded and sharigan spinning slowly. I smiled smugly, earning a growl. I let out a yowl when i was suddenly lifted over Kakashi's shoulder as he stood up.

"What the hell are you doing!?"

"You started this."

He went to step out of the tub, i clung to him,

"Hey! You could slip!"

"Ill be fine."

"I dont give a shit about that! I could eat tile while youre ninja ass would be totally fine."

He scoffed and stepped out and started walking to the bed. I stared down at his ass before grinning evily. I swung down my palm and slapped his ass. He nearly slipped, making me let out a shout which turned into a snicker when i noticed the red hand print on his left ass cheek.

"Youre going to get it for that."

"Im so scared."

My head shot up when he slapped mine back, it stung so bad, that dickhead probably used ninja strength.

"Oi! Careful with the merchandise!"

He slammed me into the matress, making me laugh, he smirked down at me. I stopped laughing when i saw him staring at my ass. Wait he didnt think...

"Hey hey!"

He was suddenly sitting between my legs, i tried to close them but he grabbed my thighs and pulled them apart with ease. I started scooting away from him, he paused to raise both eyebrows at me.

"Im not a catcher, im the pitcher. Get it?"

He tilted his head with a shrug. In normal circumstances that wouldve been cute.

"Im not the bottom!"

He froze before his eyes went wide.

"Im not either."

The awkward silence that went between us was stifling. I sat up and kept shooting glances at him. He was busy with his own thoughts.

"What are you thinking about?"

He looked at me before saying something that made me want to strangle him.

"In youre sexual experiences with men have you ever had this problem. Surely youve taken it before."

It felt like the air was knocked from my lungs. I clenched my jaw while quickly standing to my feet. That fucking idiot.

"Where are y-"

I slapped his hand away, shoving on a pair of boxers and pants. I knew i was overreacting again but damnit he was being insensitive.

"Lincoln?"

I grabbed a shirt and walked out of the room, when i reached the front door a hand caught my elbow.

"Whats wrong?"

I turned on him, teeth bared and glaring daggers. He pulled his hand away, confusion on his face.

"Ive never been with another man, you asshole! I was straight until you fucked everything up for me!"

He recoiled from me like i had slapped him but i was too mad to care about his feelings. He made me feel dirty and disgusting.

"Dont assume shit!"

I walked out and slammed the door, i kept walking, passing a striken looking Lee, Neji and Tenten. They said something but i was fuming and ignored them. I kept walking until i reached the steps. I was so pissed i didnt see someone walking in front of me. I collided with them hard. We ended up tumbling down the stairs a ways until we caught ourselves.

Holding my head with a wince i turn to snap that the person until i saw it was Kiba. He was rubbing his elbow with a worried Akamaru at his side licking his face.

"Ah, gomen Kiba."

I stood and offered my hand to him. He took it and i pulled him to his feet.

"Nah its ok, i was in my own world."

"Same here."

Three sets of feet walked down the steps to us, Team Gai minus The Green Beast of Konoha.

"Are you two ok?"

"Yeah, were ok Tenten."

I rubbed the bump on my head with a smile.

Some how i was roped into drinking with the kids. We all met up at the bar, none seemed bothered by me being there. If anything they seemed to like me around.

"Oi, Lincoln! Tell us a funny story!"

"Yea!"

I downed my 6th shot of some purple monstrosity that burnt like fire. With a huge grin i leaned forward, they all leaned in too.

"Ok so me and my buddie were drinking at the base when one of us got too fucked up. So i had the bright idea to-"

I glance over at Naruto, he was snoring lightly in a puddle of drool. I turned to them with a wicked grin and a wink.

"Let me show you."

I had them all leave the booth, i sucked in a lungful of air before letting out a yowl:

"WHISKERS HOLY SHIT YOUR PANTS ARE ON FIRE!"

i slammed my hands on the table as his head shot up with a wild look around.

"Whiskers! Take off your pants theyre on fire!"

The others caught on and joined in, causing Naruto to fling himself out of the booth while trying to remove his pants. With us all screaming at him in a panic he completely believed he was on fire.

"It burns! Ah! Help!"

I quickly took my shirt off to beat out the 'fire' with it while yelling for him to run. He took off, stripping clothing until he was in his boxers and out the door. Everyone burst in a fit of laughter, i slumped over to lean on a table while cackling. The others patted my back while grinning and laughing. I took a bow while putting my shirt on one arm and had my head through. A very drunk Kiba slid over to me, the others too focused on laughing to notice Kiba groping me.

"Youre so funny."

He was grinning and flushed. His hands tried to snake into the front of my pants but i grabbed at his wrists. He pressed himself into me, when i heard someone call out for Kakashi i went to look but a pair of hands ripped from my grasp and clamped on my face.

"Kib-"

I was cut off my a sloppy kiss to my bottom lip and chin. My eyes locked with Kakashi's lone eye. He froze as the group with their backs to me and horn dog tried to explain why Naruto was naked running through the village. I shoved Kiba off me and went to snap at him but his arms wrapped around my half dress torso. They all turned when they heard Kiba shout out:

"I love you Lincoln!"

They all froze for a moment before pointing and laughing.

"Someone get him off."

"Yeah before he starts humping your leg."

I wanted to laugh at that with everyone else but the stare i was getting from Kakashi made any laughter die in my throat.

Choji and Shino pulled Kiba off and they all went back to their booth, leaving me alone with Kakashi.

"Hey, i-"

He turned and walked out, i ran after him while pulling my shirt on the rest of the way.

"Kakashi, wait. Its not what you think."

He ignored me and kept walking. I ran to catch up, grabbing his hand. He turned on me, eye blazing. I flinched back, he clutched my hand while his other made the hand sign.

We ended up back in his apartment. I coughed from the smoke, swatting at it. He stepped away from me, showing me his back.

"Please listen. He was drunk-"

"Dont defend him!"

His back was tense with hands in fists at his side.

"No listen! We were all drinking and he just started getting handys when you walked in-"

He turned to face me, his demeanor was back to Aloof Kakashi. He had shut me out again. Damnit...

I stepped up and went to remove his mask but he stepped away.

"Go shower, you stink of him."

Gritting my teeth i stepped around him. I started stripping out of my clothes while looking back at him from over my shoulder.

"I didnt do this shit on purpose."

Walking to the bathroom i slammed the door closed, leaning on it with my hands. He didnt even listen!

The next day Kakashi was gone when i woke up. And for the next two weeks he never came back home. I had to hear it from Gai that Kakashi was on a mission.

"That fucking dickhead."


	9. I know Pain

Kakashi and me hadnt spoken since that night. He refused to come home and let me explain. I figured hed come back eventually, i was content with waiting. Until i woke up this morning. There was a stifling air about today. A knot in my gut, something i only got when it was time to go into battle. I ended up pacing the living room, wringing my hands and trying to calm down.

I had this feeling like something was wrong. My instincts were telling me to gear up. I turned and walked to the bedroom to get my gear.

Fuck, i feel like i need to pop a Xanax. This is making me start to feel sick to my stomach.

I slipped on my BTU pants and boots, then my white undershirt and BTU zipper jacket. I strapped on my kevlar vest and knee guards then sat on the balcony, waiting. Something was coming but i couldnt figure out what. The longer i sat there the more i thought i heard explosions. I figured it was just my mind playing tricks until i saw it, in the distance, an explosion. I leap to my feet from the plastic chair, leaning on the railing trying to get a good look.

Thats when i felt my world crumble. A giant orange and black centipede was headed this way.

"No..."

I knew what that meant, but i couldnt wrap my head around it. If Pein was here then...Kakashi...

I turn and run for the front door, screaming for everyone to leave the building. I didnt stop until i saw Kurenia at the bottom of the steps, i race over just in time to shield her from the wall shattering around us. I could hear Shikamaru running over, I scoop her up and run into the stair well corner to cover her from any damages while Shadow boy deals with the insect.

"Thanks for protecting her."

"No problem."

I glance between the two with a worried expression. I know theyll be fine but i care about these people, more than i had while just watching the show.

"Wheres Kakashi?"

"I dont know."

I nod to the both before running down the chaotic street. I hear them yelling for me but ignore it. I needed to find him.

People screaming, explosions shaking the earth, seeing the dead laying amongst the rumble. I felt sick for a moment before i pushed it away, i had to find Kakashi. I had to be there. I needed him to know-

A child stumbled and lost her grip on her fathers hand. I reacted on instinct when i saw that buildung wall tipping forward towards that little girl. I dived over top of her, rolling away from the falling brick with her in my grasp. My back slammed into some garbage cans, i let her go as she screamed for her dad, he didnt even thank me. Just snatched her up and ran. I couldnt blame him. Not when the world seemed to be falling apart around them. I lept to my feet and charged down the road.

The streets began to get eerily quiet, most of the civilians had been evacuated. I turned a corner, glancing around because i felt watched, when the building to my left started to give way. I dove forward, out of its crumbling path. I rolled to a stop against something. Looking up from on my back i saw him.

Pein.

His orange hair and those empty ringed purple eyes. The metal pieces in his face threw me off for a moment, distracting me from feeling as scared as i should have. I scrambled to my feet, i slide them apart and pulled my arms in. I didnt think id stand a chance, not agaisnt the 1st Pein. The one that ruled the Akatsuki.

"Tell me where the Jinchuriki of the Nine-Tails is...or else, Ill kill you."

I couldnt help remembering how much of a good person Naruto is. How he busts his ass for this shit village when they hated him so much. Whiskers has been through enough, he deserves to live in peace. I grit my teeth and turned my eyes to look at his.

"Shove it up your ass, boy."

He was unfazed by my answer. I knew what was coming next, i prepared my self mentally for it.

The chakra rod in his arm slide out straight for my stomach, i side stepped it with a palm strike to his wrist.

"Youre very quick."

I didnt have time to say anything snarky in return, he was suddenly behind me. The agony of something dull being shoved through your chest...i wish it on no one. He went to yank it free but i knew id bleed out if he did. Right now the rod was closing off any blood vessels or tears, if he pulled it free it would not only open up the wound but probably do more damage as well.

I spun towards his chest, snapping the rod at my back, it was unpleasant to say the least. I shoved him away before staggering slightly to the left. My body wasnt responding the way i wanted it to. It felt sluggish and my knees felt weak. I couldnt hold myself up any longer.

"You will know pain."

"I already have, you cocksucker."

He paused, studying me for a moment. I sunk to one knee, panting breathlessly as i glared at him.

"Ive known more pain than anything else in my life."

His face was devoid of any emotion, i didnt know if i was gonna die, but i wouldnt go down without trying to fight.

"That wound is lethal."

"Who gives a shit."

I pulled out a kunai, spinning it on my finger before catching it in my palm. I struggled to my feet, hand on the rod poking through my vest. Stupid damn thing wasnt worth shit anyway.

"I may be a stranger here but i love this village, i love the people here. I wont make promises like im going to kill you. I know i cant. But i can say youre gonna die today. That is a fact."

I grin at him while swaying on my feet. My vision was blurring, head was pounding and my chest was starting to feel very cold. Before i had time to register anything a sandled foot caught the side of my face, sending me flying into a pile of rubble a few yards away.

I tried to stay awake, i needed to stay awake. But my eyes were too heavy. My body too numb. My lungs refused to let me breath properly. I drifted into the darkness to the sound of an electric pulsation close by.

"Ka..Kakashi."

What scared me the most was i could hear everything. I couldnt open my eyes or move but i could hear. And the pain. I figured i must have caused an avalanche of rubble to fall onto me when i collided into the pile. I must have been buried beneath it. I struggled with trying to force my body to move. I needed to get out. I needed to find help. I needed...i wanted to see Kakashi. Right now he was probably fighting for his village, battling for his comrades...and was going to die for Choji and the information he had on Pein.

Move damnit!! Get the fuck up!!

My fingers twitched, then my hand then my arms. I shoved my hand out of the debrie, then the other. I clawed at the rocks until i could see light behind my closed eyelids.

Thats it!! Keep moving!! Dont stop!!

I dug my head out then my chest, careful not to knock the rod impaling me. I used my arms to drag my legs out, my eyes widened when i saw them. They were broken and numb. Twisted the wrong way and broken in a few places. Bone judding out with blood spilling freely from the wounds.

Dont think about it! Find him!

I forced my gaze away from my legs, looking around until i spotted a gray head hanging down from a body pancaked in rubble.

"Kaka..shi."

I flipped over, screaming in agony when my legs smacked into rocks and metal. On my hands i dragged myself bit by bit until i was a yard or so from him. He wasnt moving, wasnt breathing.

"Kakashi.."

My arms were shaking voilently, screaming for me to stop. I forced myself over to him, laying on my side in front of him. My breathing was slowing, eyes getting blurry. I could feel the cold chill of death coming for me. It wasnt like before, this was a scary feeling. Felt like cold hands grapping me and pulling me towards the ground.

I laid my head on a slab of concrete, gasping for breath, a shakey hand reaching for Kakashi. When it finally grabbed a handful of his vest i felt my whole being tipped forward until my eyes blurred into darkness.

"Kaka..."

I was cold and it was so dark. Where was i? I dont understand. I slowly look around. I notice a small light was infront of me. It was so beautiful, a pull at my chest made my feet start moving towards it. And the closer i got the more people i saw. I saw so many of my old friends.

Daisuke and Carter. My mother and my sister. I felt tears in my eyes as a smile broke across my face. I can see them! I could hear them! They were calling for me!

 _"Lincoln!"_

 _"Captain, come on!"_

 _"Linny!"_

 _"Weve been waiting for you!"_

 _"Come here, my baby boy!"_

 _"Lincoln!"_

There was an urgent, desperate voice now. I knew it. I just could hear it clearly. I paused from my walking to listen. Something about it made my heart ache.

"Lincoln!"

"Please!"

I slowly turned back the way i came. The voice was getting louder now. It was screaming, shouting for me with such a heartbreaking tone.

"Lincoln!!"

I glanced behind me, meeting the eyes of everyone i had lost. I gave them a sad smile.

"Im sorry...but he needs me."

I started running, as fast as i could for that voice. It grew louder and louder.

"Lincoln!"

"Kaka..shi.."

I opened one eye, my other refused to open. What i saw made my lips turn up in a grin. There above me, tears welling up in his eye was Kakashi. He was an foot or so from my face, his hair hanging down shielding him from seeing anything but me.

"Hey...i told ya...i wasnt dying...anytime soon.."

I croaked out, keenly aware of Pinky trying to heal my legs. Breathing hurt but not as badly as it hurt when i thought id lost him. A cold hand, shaking, touched my cheek.

"You baka."

I grinned before my eyes began to close again. Sounds blurring out, he was panicking again but i wasnt dying. I just needed to rest my eyes.

"I love you, Dickhead."

I murmured out as sleep crashed down on me. I had never felt so peaceful before. My chest was light, no joke intended, and my heart was soaring.

If Kakashi was alive then Naruto had ended in. The village would be rebuilt and things would go back to normal. I firmly believed that, because i had watched the show.

I got everything i ever wanted and more. A love, a life and friends that i wasnt afraid of loosing around ever corner.

I was home.


	10. You thought!

I bet you thought it was ending there! Ha! I'm not one for half-assed endings. Plus theres some shit me and Crow need to work out. That dickhead was still in trouble for ditching me! Just because he died didnt mean i was gonna let it go. I knew hed come back anyway. Hes like a cockroach, refuses to die. So lots of unfinished business and a point to prove here.

I sat up in the hospital bed. I was sick and tired of being fussed over and coddled. I shoved the blankets back and glared at my legs.

Tsunade had fixed them, granted they werent in tip top shape. But they werent broken anymore. She left them to heal the rest of the way on their own, mostly as punishment for running head on into the battle when i had no way to defend myself.

Pricks.

I flung my legs off the bed and stood up. I grinned triumphantly around at no one then went to take a step and my legs gave out. I hit the tile floor with a shocked yowl of embarrassment.

Damnit! This is bullshit. How can i escape if i cant fucking move!?!

Snorting in annoyance i drug myself over to a wheelchair. Grabbing at its arm rests i hauled my carcass into the seat. Grummbling to myself i wheeled out into the hallway and looked around.

"Coast clear, mission is a go."

Shit im talking to myself...wait ive been talking to myself this whole time! Fuck!

After my mental health check for the moment was over i rolled myself down the hallway, looking for an exit.

"Come on, come on."

A heard nurses talking and getting closer so i wheeled myself quickly into a near by room.

"Who are you?"

I whipped my head around to stare at an old lady in a bed. Her eyes were narrowed in annoyance. I scoffed before peeking out the door. The nurses were headed for my room! Fucking hell! I wheeled out into the hallway and powerhoused myself down the hall as fast as i could. When i reached the end there was an exit door leading out into a garden.

"Thank Kami!"

I shoved myself to my feet and staggered out into the garden, shoving people out of my way. They griped at me but i was too busy smiling like an idiot at the sky.

"Freedom! Oh sweet joyous freedom!"

I spotted the roads of Konoha, still being cleaned up from the destruction of Pein. With a squeal _-fuck you, it was a manly squeal-_ i stummbled onto the road and threw my fists in the air with a war cry of happiness.

"Ma, Lincoln, what are you doing?"

I froze, slowly looking behind me to find Kakashi and the Terrible Three. They were all giving me hard looks with their arms crossed on their chests.

"I ugh..I was...See what had happen was-"

A loud sigh from Kakashi had me drop my hands and start inching away from them.

"Dont you do it."

"Do what?"

Kakashi took a step towards me but i turned and made a mad dash down the road. Wobbling and nearly falling several times.

"Team Kakashi, capture Target!"

I gave a yelp and tried to run faster. Damn their ninja bullshit.

"I just want to be free! You gotta let me fly!!"

"Shut up and get back here!"

"Yeah this is the third time today!"

"This is getting old!"

"Fuck you guys! Im dying of boredom there!"

I leap a pile of rocks, whooping up a storm when my feet hit the ground and didnt give way. Running barefoot in a hospital gown was eye catching but running barefoot in a hospital gown with ninja chasing you while screaming like a banchie was priceless.

"Great Kami, your gowns coming open!"

"Ew! Lincoln!"

"Feast your eyes children! This will be your view all day! My ass!"

I heard laughter behind me, making me smile, until i realised Kakashi wasnt with them.

Fuck! Where is he?

I glance around until i spot him up ahead with his arms out. I try to put on the brakes but i ended up slamming into his arms.

"Mission complete. Target captured."

I wiggle around trying to break free. The kids were dramatically covering their eyes as my ass came into view from my gown falling open. A wolf whistle from close by made me stop my futile struggle. His grip was unbreakable, i would know. I had tried to escape the hospital at leaset 10 times and failed every time.

"Nice view!"

I turned to see Kiba with Shino and Hinata. His barking laugh was contagious, making me laugh as well. Kakashi though, he didnt laugh. Simply spun my back to him and tied the string in place with knots that would make a boy-scout cry.

"I would appreciate you not oggle whats Mine."

Everyone froze and turned to look as Kakashi hugged me to his chest with his arms wrapped around my chest. I blushed bright red, along with Hinata and Sakura.

Sasu-kay scoffed with a smirk,

"About time."

Whiskers scratched at his tilted head,

"Wait what? Did you buy Lincoln?"

Sakura was blushing but turned on Whiskers to sock him in the head,

"No you BAKA! Theyre dating!"

Hinata was studdering while Shino showed no sign of a reaction. Kiba was down right laughing,

"Oh thats too much! Lincoln! Hes way too old for you!"

""How old do you think i am?!""

Me and my Lover shared a glance, we had shouted at the same time.

"Huh? Oh Lincoln you're our age. And Kakashi has to be like 50."

I felt Kakashi stiffen, i couldnt help but laugh. The dumb kid thought i was his age! Thats too precious!

"Ha! Im dating an old fart!"

I burst into a fit of laughter, which died in my throat.

"Old fart, huh?"

I gulped and turned to face him, hands waving infront of me while trying to find my voice. I started back peddling quickly, he was charging after me with a glint in his eye.

"Kakashi! I was just playin'!"

I turned and ran back down the road, him now chasing me. The kids followed, betting on how it would end.

The current bet to beat was that it would end with my ass getting kicked.

"Kill Kiba! He said you were 60!"

"60!? He said 50, you dunce!"

Kami! Help me!

I slid to a halt when i reached a dead end. I turned to see Kakashi walking towards me.

"You wouldnt beat the love of your life when im not even discharged from the hospital yet, would you?"

I grin sheepishly and covered my face with my hands while bringing my knee up to protect my stomach. The kids laughed, i hate them so much right now.

"Kaka-sensei! Dont kill him! Hes youre boyfriend!"

"I say kill him, hes annoying."

"Sasuke! Dont say that!"

"He didnt mean it Naruto, Sasuke actaully likes Lincoln."

An arguement broke out between the younger group, mostly between Naruto, Sasuke and Kiba.

I peeked up at Kakashi, he was smiling down at me. His eye soft and tender. I slowly dropped out of my defensive pose, cautiously.

"You not gonna whack me?"

"Nah, in fact ill help you escape...this time."

I grinned at him as he held out his hand to me. I took it and we vanished in a puff of smoke. When i opened my eyes we were in Our new apartment. The old one was kinda unliviable now. He took me in his arms and hugged me tightly.

"Okaeri nasai."

"Heh, 'welcome back' yourself."

He picked me up and walked with me pressed to his chest to the bed. He laid down with me straddling his hips, watching me carefully.

"Ive been thinking..."

He raised an eyebrow while removing his headband and pulling down his mask. I blushed but looked away as i said something that made me feel very small and awkward.

"I can be the bottom..."

I swear to god if you make an off hand comment im gonna-

"If youre uncomfortable with it then dont force yourself."

I slowly turned my wide gaze on him, i hadnt expected him to say that. I shook my head to clear it before smiling down at him.

"When i thought i lost you i was so broken. It doesnt matter to me about being on top anymore. As long as i have you i dont care about any of it."

He smiled at me, a genuine dimpled smile. But i wasnt finished yet,

"And if you ever leave me and dont tell me were youre going ill burn this bitch to the ground and hunt you down Sasuke The Weasel Hunter-style."

Kakashi tipped his head back into the matress and laughed, jossling me on his toned stomach. I clutched his shoulders for support.

"I mean it, Scarecrow."

He met my narrowed eyed gaze with bright amused ones. I couldnt help the smile that creeped up in my face, seeing him smirk at me like that made my heart pound. Plus having the legendary Copy Nin under me was really starting to turn me on. I grabbed his hands and brought his fingers to my lips, kissing them softly.

How many people has he killed with these hands? The hands i want on my body. I licked his index finger with the tip of my tounge, running it along the length to the knuckle. He watched me, sharigan spinning slowly, no doubt copying this into his mind. A small teasing smile on my lips but in reality i was nervous as hell.

Id never been with another man sexually before, and from what Kakashi told me neither has he. How does it work? I mean i could grasp the basics but i wasnt sure from a bottoms point of view. Im sure it hurts, must feel awkward and embarrassing. I was embarrassed. I didnt want to feel like a woman, like i was being mounted. My masculinity and testosterone were running rampant. But when i had decided to give in and be the bottom i made a promise to myself:

Dont let this affect you badly, you can be a strong man and still be a bottom.

Its not domination its submission. Im allowing him. Hes not forcing me. There are two Alphas in every pack, granted one is female, but she allows him to be Alpha just as he allows her. Thinking that way made me feel better. I wasnt loosing my masculinity, i was being confident in it.

His eyes seemed to understand my struggle, he wasnt pitying me, he was empathizing with me. Understanding that this was hard for me, as it would be any man.

"If you dont want to-"

I cut him off with a kiss, sure i was scared but i had made up my mind.

He eagerly reciprocated the kiss, slipping his tounge out and brushing my lips, asking for permission to enter. I opened them and flicked my tounge across his while my shaking hands started unzipping his vest. I pushed it apart to run my hands along the planes of his toned stomach over his shirt. His tounge tangled with mine slowly, making a soft moan escape my throat. My face roasted in a blush when he pulled away to look at me. I turned my head to stare at his chest, my palms feeling the pounding of his heart.

I climbed down him onto the floor and turned around for him to untie my hospital gown. I was tense, i couldnt help it. Id never been this nervous before, probably because when i had sex it was more for my personal fulfillment. I had never cared for any of my sexual partners nor did i try to please them during sex. This was different, i wanted him to be satisfied.

As he untied the strings near my neck his cool fingers brushed across my skin softly, sending goosebumps down my spine. My breathing hitched and a moan left my lips. The noises i was making made me so embarrassed but when his soft growl answered me i felt powerful. This man behind me wanted me.

As the last knot was untied he slipped it off my shoulders by sliding his calloused hands down my arms. The gown pooled at my feet, his chest pressed into my back. Soft open mouthed kisses were placed on my neck making me lean my head to the side, exposing my throat for him. He groaned as his hands caressed across my stomach and down to lightly brush his finger tips on my waistline.

I leaned my head back on his shoulder, panting and trembling from his touch.

"Kakashi"

I whispered out softly against his ear.

"Lincoln"

Hearing my name leave his mouth, sounding so breathless, made a tingling feeling raise in my stomach down to my groin.

I turned to face him, gripping the hem of his shirt. He dropped his arms to his side, content with watching me. I kept my eyes on his chest, slowly pushing the thin material up his abdomen until i pulled it over his head. My gaze never left his chest, the scars there were pale and raised slightly. I traced them with my finger tips, making him tense slightly. I leaned forward to kiss them softly. The one on his left peck next to his nipple, the one on his abs, the one on his right collar bone. I could feel his eyes watching me, could see his fingers twitching as he fought the urge to touch me. My fingers hooked into his waist line, pulling them down while my eyes followed the abdominal muscles into the sculpted V. A patch of silver caught my eye, making my mouth go dry.

I pulled them down until he was exposed to me completely. He was definitely gifted, the length alone made my eyes widened. How was that going to fit?

He quickly stepped out of his pants, his hand gripping my chin gently to make me meet his eyes. They were soft but burning with arousal.

"We can take this slowly. We dont have to go all out this time."

I shook my headhead, glancing down at his cock before meeting his eyes again.

"Im...im more embarrassed than scared.."

"Why?"

"Because...i want it so badly..."

When i said that his eyes widened slightly then lidded over as a growl of ecstasy left him. I blinked at him in shock, was that a turn on?

He sat back on the bed, patting the sheets in the middle for me. I crawled over and sat on my knees, resting my ass on my forelegs.

"If your uncomfortable at anytime just say so, ok?"

I nodded, his hand pushed on the place between my shoulder blades until i was face down on the matress with my ass in the air. I grit my teeth and curled my toes. I needed to calm down, i can do this.

I heard his nightstand drawer open and close then the popping of a lid. During all this one hand was rubbing my lower back, trying to get me to relax. My hands gripped the sheets tightly, my eyes slammed shut.

Breathe, just breathe. Relax. Breathe.

His hand slowly started going lower until his was gripping my ass cheek.

"Relax Lincoln, or this will hurt."

I let out a long breath, letting loose my curled toes and letting my muscles relax. It took some time, but Kakashi was patient with me. Murmuring softly to me while his fingers rubbed my asshole softly.

When i finally relaxed a warm liquid was dripped onto my ass where his finger began rubbing again.

"Just relax, if its too much we'll stop."

His finger slowly entered me, making me tense up again. He stopped and i calmed down enough for his finger to fully enter me. He paused for me to get used to the feeling.

Panting softly i turned to look over my shoudler at him, my face flushed and eyes lidded. I saw him clench his jaw, then his finger began rubbing the inside wall, hitting something that made my cock throb and my panting to become heavier. I moaned softly into the matress, my hips bucked when a second finger entered. It made me clutch the sheets and grit my teeth, it stung but not as bad as i thought it would. His paused again but i could hear his breathing was picking up it pace, he was getting aroused and wanted me. I needed to suck it up. I could deal with a little pain if he was happy.

"You can move."

I felt his fingers twitch then began rubbing that spot again. There was an urgency to it now. I felt myself buidling up, my hips bucked and moans left my mouth.

"Kakashi!"

I glanced back at him, he was panting with his hair shielding his eyes from me.

"Put it in."

He froze, his fingers stopped and the weight building in my stomach slowly edged away leaving my ass pulsing.

"I cant yet youll-"

"Put it in, please. I cant take it anymore."

He glanced down at my ass then back at my face. He looked conflicted. I clenched his fingers lightly, making a moan escape my mouth. He pulled them out and grabbed his cock, angling himself. The warmth of his head agaisnt my opening was enough to make my hips buck.

"Hurry up, damnit."

I growled out, pressing myself back on him. One hand gripped my hip while the other dripped lube into his cock. I heard the squelching of his hand rubbing it along his shaft. When his cock finally started pressing into me i had to bite my tounge to keep from crying out in pain. I had underestimated the amount of pain there was and he wasnt even halfway in. I swung my arm up and pressed my hand onto his thigh, trying to get him to stop for a moment.

"Are you ok?"

His voice was strained, i could feel him throbbing inside of me. I knew he was holding back. I took a deep breath through my nose before letting it out through my mouth. Blood dripped from my mouth from my bitten tounge onto the dark sheets. Luckily it was on the other side of my face where Kakashi couldnt see.

I removed my hand and buried my face into the sheets.

"Hmmhmm."

I could feel his hesitation, so i decided to make the decision for him. I slowly pushed back on him, my face twisted into a pained expression.

Just bare with it. Breathe. Itll get better.

He gripped my hips and stilled my movements,

"Lincoln, i can tell this is hurting you. Lets stop."

I lifted my head, blood smeared on my bottom lip. I shook my head,

"Im fine."

"No youre not."

I whimpered when Kakashi pulled out slowly. I ground my teeth in annoyance.

Stop coddling me damnit. If i say im fine then im fine!

I whipped around and slammed him into the matress, crawling over him until i was straddling him. His hard cock nudging my bare ass.

"Lincol-"

"Just shut it."

I slid back and pulled my legs together until his dick was right agaisnt my ass. I reached back and angled him while my other hand pressed into his chest.

Kakashi sucked in a breath as i sat down slowly on his cock. The warmth that filled me slowly was enough to make my groin ache painfully. It stung but i sat down on him until he was fully sheathed inside me. He groaned, fingers digging into my hips while his head tilted back into the matress. I was panting out in heated gasps, eyes watering from pain and how good it felt. I slowly began sliding up, moaning out his name. Hearing his name seemed to make the inner animal come out, his hands held my hips in a vise grip. With a groan he bucked his hips into my ass, making me let out a gasp, there was that spot again.

"Fuck youre ass is so tight."

I bobbed up and down slowly, becoming adjusted to the feeling. Kakashi was having a difficult time controlling himself. He wanted to make sure i was comfortable but i could see the desperate need in his eyes.

"Kakashi, fuck me."

He didnt need any more coaxing, he hooked an arm around me and rolled us over until i was under him. He pulled my hips up off the matress and closer to him. His hand on my ankle pulled it over his shoulder. He leaned forward and began urgently grinding into me.

"Ah!"

"Say my name."

"Kakashi!"

He growled out a 'good boy' before his pace picked up, rubbing my prostate repeatly. The motion was sending a constant tingle into my groin, making a pressure build in my stomach until i felt my balls tighten and a scream escaped my mouth. My seed spill across my chest, making me slightly light head. Kakashi slowed down to watch my face during that time, i could feel his cock throbbing. He was close and his pace again picked up along with the force of his hips. He began pounding into me, my arms wrapped around to dig my nails into his back. It still hurt, but the pain was bearable. The pleasure far outweighed the stinging and stretching of my ass.

"Fuck, Lincoln im gonna..."

"Me too"

Kakashi pulled out, pushing his dick agaisnt mine. His large hands wrapped around our cocks and began stroking them together.

I arched my back as i felt myself building again, my breath in ragged pants. Kakashi let out a groan, a heat spilled across my chest, some even hit my chin. My own release hit me, making stars dance across my vision. I let out a moan, clawing his back.

He collapsed beside me, both of us were breathing heavily. I turned my head to smile at him, he grinned back while taking my hand and placing a kiss on it.

"Youre mine, Lincoln Tyler."

"And youre mine, Kakashi Hatake."

He stood and walked into the bathroom to run the bathtub. I glanced down at myself, semen splattered across my chest. Never thought id ever be covered in nut from another guy. But the more i thought of Kakashi and how patient and kind he was during this the more i felt better about being a bottom. In fact i felt pretty proud of myself. I had Kakashi, the fierce ninja that was well feared in the shinobi world, i had him between my legs so vulnerable and open. He trusted me.

"Bath time."

I look over to see him in boxers leaning against the doorway to the bathroom. I smirk and went to stand up but dropped. My legs were trembling and my hips were killing me. Kakashi vaught me under my arms, his face worried. I grinned at him but he frowned.

"Im sor-"

"Dont apologize. Im fine, this is just a part of it i suppose."

He nodded and scooped me up into a bridal carry, annoying me emincely, and carried me into the bathroom and placed me in the warm tub.

"Is the water ok?"

"Hm? Yeah its fine."

I expected him to leave but he simply pulled over a shower stool after gravving a washclothe.

"What are you doing?"

"Im cleaning you up, i did help make the mess."

The humor in his voice made me grin, but i still didnt like me babying me. Made me feel less manly.

"I love you, Lincoln. And because i love you im going to take care of you. Its not anything to do with gender. I love you for you, i dont care if youre a man. Now shut up and sit still."

I sighed dramatically and leaned back agaisnt the tub acting as if this was a hassle but he could see the blush on my face, the smile forming on my lips and my eyes dancing with mirth.

Damn him, hes such a shithead.

Once he scrubbed me clean, took to enjoyment in it, like i was super dirty or some shit. But he is a clean freak so i let him have his moment. Anyway, once he scrubbed me clean he lifted me out of the tub and sat me on the sink counter.

"Wait! Im on a counter with my bare ass! whovare you and what have you done with my Kakashi?"

He chuckled before placing his hands on either side of my ass on the counter top.

"Shut up, Lincoln. That mouth of yours is constantly running."

"Yeah, but you still love me."

I may or may not have been a little smug saying that. I wanted to scream it to the world that Kakashi was now my bitch but figured hed kill me more for my choice of words. That and im the bottom so i guess im Kakashi's bitch in reality.

Fuck...

"Youre a dickhead."

"Yeah? Well that makes you a dickhead lover, doesnt it?"

Fuck...

 _AN_

 _This doesnt have to be the end! If you want a sequel then let me know by reviewing! I always look forward to you all reviewing my story, it helps alot when im stuck on something in the story line. A big thank you to:_

xxOchibixx

 _Youre so helpful and kind! I greatly appreciate your input and helping me. Thank you so much!_ _-Savage_


End file.
